Balance
by Robinbird79
Summary: After being ripped from the only life she knew Katavé has to learn to navigate a completely different path … with the hope of changing not only her own destiny but that of the Jedi and the Galaxy itself.
1. Chapter 1 - Fires of Change

**A/N: I had not planned on posting this yet but I am just so over the moon excited about the new Obi-Wan series coming to Disney+ that I just couldn't help myself! This will be some AU and some recognizable stuff and it starts well before the Prequels. Those of you that read my first story will get to see Kat in a comppletly different situation. I cannot promise how often I will update; this will be the third fic I will have going at one time so it will be sporatic at least until I finish one of the others. Hope you enjoy ... and May the Force be with You.**

**.**

**George Lucas gets all the credit ... except for Kat and whatever story I create for her.**

* * *

Bright sunshine bore down through the trees, glinting off the domed rooftops and creating blinding flashes off the water in the canals. A gentle breeze made its way over the buildings, down the streets, and through the leaves of trees keeping the air from being uncomfortably warm. Its quick moving tendrils carried the scent of flowers. Citizens strolled along the cobblestone sidewalks enjoying the day, their colored clothing making them appear as part of the landscaping. In the middle of that pleasant scene two small ferries glided easily down one of the canals, their dozen or so occupants giggling, chatting, and occasionally reaching over the side to let their fingers trail through the cool, clear water below. Two adults sat in the front of each boat keeping an eye on the children, offering gentle reprimands if one got too rowdy or seemed in danger of tipping over the edge, though they gave their young charges much more leniency than normal. This was a special day, a picnic and class trip to the Science Academy, and all the children had been looking forward to it for weeks. They sat in small groups, chatting and laughing with one another, thrilling in the freedom this day was giving them. One small girl, however, sat away from the others. She was much younger than the children in the class and so they didn't pay her much attention but that didn't bother her; she was just happy to be spending the day with her parents. As she rested her head on the edge of the boat, something in the water caught her attention and she leaned over, trying to touch it as it swam alongside the hull.

"Kat, be careful. You'll fall over."

The girl sat back and looked over her shoulder. "I won't, papa."

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I just know. I always know before something happens to me." She turned back to the water and didn't see the uneasy smile her father had on his face as he watched her or the worry in her mother's eyes. It wouldn't have bothered her even if she had. This was a special treat for her, to be allowed to accompany her parents' class on their trip, and nothing could take away her contentment. Kat had never felt neglected but getting to spend the _entire day_ with them was extra special. Turning to look at where her mother and father sat together at the back of the boat, the familiar warm, comforting sensation she got whenever she was with them rose in her chest. She knew there were children in the galaxy, even on Naboo, who didn't have such good parents or even parents at all, and the thought always made her a bit sad. Kat couldn't imagine not seeing her mother's green eyes glittering with amusement or the edges of her father's crinkled up in laughter, feeling the security in his arms or the warmth in hers, or just the calmness that always seemed to be around them. No matter what was bothering her they could always make her feel better.

Her attention was again caught by something in the water and she remained unaware of the slightly worried way her parents were watching her. It was a look they often had where she was concerned though they managed to hide it from their very curious and determined daughter.

.

Kat stood between her mother and father, each of her hands firmly in one of theirs, as they and their class listened to one of the scientists. She was bored. The picnic had been fun as had playing in the meadows. Her father had lifted her onto his shoulders and run through the flowers so fast she felt she was in a starship (at least that's what she thought it would feel like; she'd never left Naboo). The boat ride up the canals was fun, even some of the things they'd seen in the Academy had been interesting, but Kat was five years old and her attention span had been spent. Now all she wanted was to go home so she could play with her droid A-Vee. She also didn't like the way the Academy felt now. Though she couldn't explain it, the little girl had been growing more and more uncomfortable as they'd progressed further into the building. Something off to their left, something just at the edge of her vision, caught her attention. Craning her neck she tried to peer in that direction but saw nothing except a hallway. She fidgeted some, trying to see further. There _had_ been something moving over there. Maybe it would be more interesting than whatever the man in front of them was saying. Maybe it would feel better over there, too. She tried to move in that direction and her mother looked down at her with an expression that clearly said to stop. Kat tried to find something fun to look at but that uncomfortable feeling kept growing. It now felt like she was surrounded by hot air and it was pressing in on her, making it hard to breathe, as it tried to push at her body. As her father stepped to the front of the group to speak with the class she tugged on her mother's hand.

"What is it, Kat?" Her mother squatted down so she could whisper.

"I don't like it here any more, mama."

"Why not? You were so excited this morning."

"It doesn't feel good now."

Her mother peered at her, concern suddenly filling her eyes. "What do you mean it doesn't feel good?"

"It just doesn't feel good. I feel hot and I can't take a deep breath. It's pushing at me. I feel like something wants me to run far away from here. Maybe it has something to do with whatever it was I saw down that hall. Can we leave?" For reasons she didn't understand Kat was suddenly aware that her mother was scared.

"What did you see, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I couldn't really _see_ it. I just saw something move out of the corner of my eye." Her mother glanced in the direction she indicated and was still and quiet for a moment.

"Prensi!" Her father looked up at the call, caught his wife's urgent tone, and hurried to their side. "Kat says she wants to leave, that it doesn't feel good in here any more, and claims she saw something down the laboratory hall when there's nothing down there right now." He glanced down at her with a scrutiny Kat had never seen directed at her, then he refocused on his wife. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, their eyes constantly flicking in her direction and around where they were standing, which ended when her mother nodded her head.

She watched this interaction between her parents, puzzled, but kept tugging on her mother's hand. That strange feeling was growing stronger, the pressure against her arms and legs was so hard she kept looking down expecting to see something actually touching her.

"Let's go! I want to go! It feels hot!"

Her father glanced around and she knew he was now scared, too. It was on his face and she could just _feel_ it somehow. He squatted down next to her and pulled something out of his long coat, showing it to her before slipping it into the hidden pocket on the inside of her jacket. It was silver and felt heavy hanging there.

"Kat, what I just gave you, keep it very safe and never tell anyone you have it, okay?"

She nodded, not understanding but eager to do anything her father asked. He placed a kiss on her forehead then stood.

"Take her and run," he said giving his wife a quick kiss as well.

"Prensi ..."

"Go!"

Her mother grabbed her arm and started towards the door. They didn't get far. There was a loud explosion and Kat suddenly had the sensation of being shoved hard towards the exit then she was thrown through the air. She hit something hard and fell to the ground. The last thing she knew was she was very, very hot.

* * *

_My arm hurts. _

Her eyes fluttered but didn't open. They felt so heavy.

_It hurts! Mama! It hurts!_

She tried to move her arm; it wouldn't obey. Her side burned.

_Where was Mama?_

In the way she had taught herself Kat concentrated on her mother and searched for the comforting feeling she always got around her … but she couldn't find it. There were voices around her, gentle voices, but she didn't recognize them. They all sounded a bit funny. Why didn't she hear her Mother's voice, too? Kat tried to call out for her but all that came out was a low moan. The voices paused then someone spoke right next to her.

"Katavé, can you hear me?" This voice was familiar though it sounded muffled. She finally forced her eyes open, squinting in the light. She recognized the man by her side but she couldn't remember his name. "Welcome back, dear girl."

Kat frowned. Had she gone somewhere? She didn't care. All she wanted to know was where her parents were.

"Mama? Papa?" The man's face fell and he looked to his side, muttering something to someone she couldn't see from where she was laying. "Where are they?"

"Katavé, do you remember going to the Science Academy?" he asked. Why did he sound so far away? He was right next to her. She struggled to focus on what he was saying. Now that her eyes were open her head was hurting. The Science Academy? Yes, she remembered. Her parents had let her come with their class. She had been happy to come until they got there, then she didn't want to go in. The place didn't feel good. _Fire_! There had been fire! And a really loud noise! Fear blossomed in her stomach and she met the man's eyes.

"There was fire! Where's my Mama and Papa?"

Kat had never seen a grown up man cry and something deep within knew the truth when she saw the few tears streaking their way down his face.

"I am very, very sorry, Katavé. Your parents ... they didn't make it out of the fire."

She just stared at him as something began twisting inside. It felt like a butterfly had gotten in her stomach and was flying around like crazy. Her mother and father were gone? She would never again feel the happiness and contentment their presence gave? There was a sharp pain in her chest and she began to cry, her cries quickly turning into sobs and screams. Then there was a prick on her arm and darkness closed in around her.

.

There were voices again. She pressed her eyes together, not wanting to open them. Kat remembered what she learned the last time she woke up. Her parents ... that pain flared up in her chest again and she felt tears squeezing out no matter how hard she clinched her eyes. Then ... something seemed to wrap itself around her, almost like her favorite blanket, and she felt warm and the hurt didn't seem quite so bad.

"Katavé, hear me do you?"

Almost against her will her eyes opened. There was someone next to her, someone unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She couldn't help but stare despite the fact that her mother had always told her staring was very rude. He was green and had big ears and he just looked _old_. She usually didn't like anyone that was old but there was a kindness in his eyes that comforted her.

"Hello, youngling. How feel you?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

He nodded. "Heal and fade it will. Slow it will be but safe you now are."

She scrunched up her face as she listened to him, confused at the odd way he was speaking. At least he didn't sound quite as far away as the other man had sounded. Thinking of that familiar but unnamed man reminded her of what he had told her and she began to cry silently. The green creature next to her reached out and laid his hand gently on her forehead.

"Many tears there will be but recover you will. Sleep now, youngling." Warmth seemed to spread out from where he touched her. Suddenly she was very sleepy. The last thing she saw before darkness closed in around her again was another, very tall man with long brown hair step up behind the little green creature, his kind eyes watching her.

.

"Poor little thing."

"Indeed. Hard this will be for her when healed her wounds have."

"She will recover though?"

"Yes."

The tall man contemplated the little girl now sleeping on the small cot. "And she is truly the daughter of a former Jedi?"

"Not yet knighted was Garyth Ardinn but powerful Jedi he was."

"But he left, married and took a new name, had a child, and managed to conceal her for five years. Was the mother a Jedi?"

"No. Force sensitive she was but allowed to be trained she was not. Refused her parents did and so on Alderaan she remained."

"Why did he leave?"

"For another day that story is. Return to the Temple we must."

"What will happen to Katavé?"

Yoda looked up at him. "With us she will come, Master Qui-Gon."

"Are you sure? Isn't she a bit too old?"

"Mm-hmm but seen this part of her future I have. A Jedi she will become."

* * *

**_One month later ..._**

Kat stared out the window at a landscape completely foreign to her. Accustomed to the graceful buildings and colorful flowers and trees of Naboo the colorless uniformity of Coruscant was a bit of a shock. It was just another drastic change in a line of such changes she'd had to face in the past few weeks. After those two times she'd awoken and discovered what had happened to her parents she had not regained consciousness for a couple of days. When she'd finally come to there had only been the man she recognized, her father's friend Ruwee Naberrie, to comfort her. There had not been a repeat of the explosion of grief when she was reminded of what had happened, just silent tears and the feeling that there was a ... hole somewhere inside her. Now she found herself removed from everything familiar and comfortable with hardly any explanation. She thought she should feel sad or angry and was a bit surprised that she didn't really feel anything at all. Maybe if she was older she would understand.

Today was going to be an important day or so she had been told. Today she would finally be able to leave the medical facility in her new home and be placed in a clan - whatever that was - with other children her age. She wasn't sure what to think about that. Nothing had made sense since the fire. For a long time all she could think about was the fact that she would never see her mother and father again. Then she was told she would have to leave her home as well. The fact that she had been hurt in the fire that killed her parents was of little concern to her. She had been bundled onto a ship along with the green man, Master Yoda he had said to call him, and the tall man and brought to this strange place, the Jedi Temple. She had heard about the Jedi before, her father had occasionally told her stories about them at bedtime, but she had never really thought they were real. Kat had been under the care of the healers since her arrival as they tended to the severe burns on her side, a broken arm, and her ears. One of them told her that the explosion had been so loud that it damaged her hearing but not to worry because it would return in time. And so here she was, staring out at buildings that stretched to the sky and an endless stream of speeders, waiting for the lady that had taken her from the healers to come fetch her. She'd been told to stand _right here_ and so she had; her usual curiosity and eagerness to explore when in a new place seemed to have remained on Naboo.

"Hello there."

Turning she found a boy, probably not much older than herself, standing just behind her. He was dressed in the same baggy, colorless clothes everyone else here seemed to wear with a messy head of reddish-blonde hair. There was a smile on his face that was mirrored in his blue eyes. It was the first time she'd seen anyone besides the healers or Master Yoda since her arrival.

"Hi."

"I don't think I've seen you before."

"I've only been here a month."

"How come I haven't seen you?"

"I have been in the medical facility."

"Oh." He contemplated her for a moment. "My name's Obi-Wan. What's yours?"

"Katavé."

"What are you doing standing out here?"

"I'm supposed to wait until Master Yoda calls for me. He said I will be placed in a ... clan today."

"Then you will begin your training to be a Jedi just like me."

"How long have you been here?" She liked the idea that she wasn't alone in her awkwardness.

"Since I was a baby. I was brought here when I was just a few months old. I'm eight now," he said proudly. "You're kinda old to begin training, though. Why did your parents finally decide to let you come here?"

"My parents were killed. Master Yoda and some one else brought me here."

"Oh," he said again, his face falling. "I'm sorry."

Kat didn't know how to respond to him. He seemed friendly enough but she just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She didn't know what was allowed here. The more she thought about it she realized she didn't really know much at all.

"What exactly is a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan seemed surprised at her question. "You mean you don't know?"

Kat shook her head. "Not really. My father used to tell me stories about the Jedi but he never really told me what they _were_."

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy."

She scrunched up her face at his answer. It reminded her of when the older students in her parents' class would repeat back things from their datapads during lessons. There wasn't time to ask him anything further, however, as the lady she was waiting for appeared around a corner and beckoned to her.

"Katavé, you may come with me now."

Nodding she took her hand though she looked back over her shoulder at the boy. "It was nice to meet you, Obi-Wan."

"It was nice to meet you, too. I'll see you soon!"

.

Standing in the center of the circular room Kat tried not to squirm under the eyes of the ring of beings around her. They had been introduced as Jedi Masters but she didn't know what that meant. She recognized only Master Yoda. The other man, the tall man that had been there when she'd woken up on Naboo was no where to be found. When they didn't speak right away she let her attention roam over the different Masters sitting in the circle. They were all dressed in much the same way, browns and tans and creams, kind but piercing, thoughtful gazes, and calmness seemed to hover around each of them. She didn't sense anything bad from any of them and allowed herself to relax a bit. Once she was done looking them over her eyes moved to take in the view in the windows behind them. Being so high up gave a much different perspective on the city around them and though she thought it colorless and boring, Kat could not deny the energy that pulsed from it. From here she could see much further towards the horizon, more of the buildings that seemed like they were trying to touch the sky. As it was beginning to darken outside the blurred lines of speeder lights became more and more colorful. Lights were beginning to pop on all over the city and she thought like this it almost looked pretty.

"How feel you?" Master Yoda finally asked, pulling her focus back where it belonged.

She thought for a moment. "Confused. I don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean? Do you not know where you are?" one of the Masters, a dark skinned one whose name she couldn't recall, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been told this is the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and that I would begin training to be a Jedi but ... I had only ever heard stories of Jedi and I have no idea what to expect."

"Your father never taught you about the Jedi?" another, Master Mundi, questioned. Kat only remembered his name because it sounded funny together.

"No. Should he have?"

A short silence fell over the group and she got the feeling they were some how discussing her though she couldn't figure out how they were doing it. Their lips were not moving but she could see one nod every now and then. She didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't even there. It was something her parents had done quite a bit and she hadn't liked it then either.

"You are here to begin your training as a Jedi, Young One," a female with braids in her hair finally said, her voice warm and kind. "As a Jedi you will be tasked with upholding the peace in the Galaxy. More of the purpose and history of the Order you will learn in your studies so we will not go into that here. However there is one thing you should know before we go any further: training as a Jedi is not easy and life as one is not always a straight, painless path."

"Master Billaba is correct. If you wish to begin your training you will always have the option to leave should you come to realize this life is not what destiny has planned for you," Master Mundi told her, his voice equally as gentle and kind. Kat decided she liked them well enough though the dark skinned man had spoken rather harshly and she didn't know if she liked him at all. What they said made sense. In fact it was about the first things to make sense to her since she had arrived on Coruscant.

"I understand."

"Very well. Do you wish to be trained as a Jedi even after hearing what Masters Billaba and Mundi have said?" the dark skinned Master asked.

"I do."

He nodded. "There are several steps to becoming a Jedi Knight. You will be placed in an Initiate clan where you will learn the basics of the Order. When your instructors feel you have learned all that is required the next step will be to take part in the Initiate Trials. If you are chosen to become a Padawan you will then spend many years with your Master, honing your skills and learning to listen to the will of the Force. Only when the Council feels you are ready will you be able to take the final step and face the Jedi Trials. Pass them and you are granted the rank of Jedi Knight."

Kat blinked in surprise as she tried to take in all that she was being told. After puzzling over it she decided it didn't sound much different than what the students at her parents' academy had gone through.

Master Yoda seemed to contemplate her for another moment then nodded slightly. "To the Dragon Clan you shall go. Begin your training in the morning under Master Caryi Baepp."

"Good luck, Katavé Diaanti and may the Force be with you," Master Billaba said as the same lady from earlier appeared to lead her back out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Learning

**A/N: Hello there! Here is the next chapter for you readers. I know it took some time but as I have two other fanfics in progress as well I'm having to split my time as inspiration hits. There will be the first of a few time jumps over the next few chapters. I don't plan on outlining every moment of Kat's training but there are somethings I want to touch on. Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Paul: Thank you for the review! Yes, this will be different because of that. I just hope I can make it all work!**

**.**

**Without George Lucas we wouldn't have the wonderful galaxy far, far away.**

* * *

**_Several months later ..._**

A wave of homesickness washed over her as she entered the garden. It was the first sight of trees and grass she'd had since her world had fallen apart and she'd been brought here. Everything was still so strange; she just didn't understand. She was trying, though. No one she'd met was unkind, maybe strict, but she was used to rules. What her lessons consisted of was confusing and yet ... not. A part of her understood somehow. There was a feeling of something familiar but she didn't know why. It was frustrating. She wanted to be older so she wouldn't be so confused. At least she felt more comfortable in her surroundings despite the overall strangeness of everything. In fact if she thought about it she would say she was happy. Kat wasn't sure if it was right to feel that way and to be laughing with the other students in her clan after losing her parents but she couldn't deny that the overwhelming sadness she'd experienced in the beginning had faded. Master Caryi had said that was normal and nothing she was thinking or feeling was wrong. Besides that she had also found a calmness here that she had only ever felt around her parents. She wondered if that was helping her get over the pain of losing them, feeling something that was vaguely familiar in an unfamiliar place.

It had been suggested that she come out here to work on her meditation skills since the similarity to her home might help her relax more. She ran her fingers over the blue and yellow petals of a ryoo blossom, a smile crossing her lips at seeing a flower she recalled her mother growing at home. Sitting and being still was something she found very, very difficult, though again Master Caryi had said that was quite normal for someone her age. Kat had seen some of the older Jedi meditating during her walks through the Temple. It was amazing to her how someone could sit like that for so long and she wondered what the Force was telling them in those moments. She stilled at the thought. The Force. Her lessons concerning that fascinated her. While she couldn't do anything with it yet over the last week or so she had actually become aware of it around her. Sometimes it even felt like water flowing through her. To her surprise _this_ \- of all things - felt familiar and it hadn't taken long to place it as something she had always felt around her parents. While all the words and codes and everything else that she'd been required to take in during her morning lessons remained somewhat of a jumble in her head, the _feeling_ of the Force had finally made itself known to her. She could now sense its presence from the moment she opened her eyes in the morning until she closed them again at night. Ever since that had happened the slightly confusing, overwhelming things she was trying to learn each day were beginning to slowly come together and make sense; she was very glad of that.

"Have you never been in the gardens?"

Kat jumped a bit at the voice, turned and saw the red haired boy she'd met several months earlier walking towards her. Her nose scrunched up as she tried to recall his name. Obi-Wan! She felt rather pleased with herself for remembering that amidst all the other things that had been thrown at her lately. It took her a second to recall that he had asked her a question.

"No. I've been in classrooms."

"Do you like your lessons?"

"I don't know. A lot of it doesn't make much sense. All I can really remember are the three pillars - force, knowledge, self-discipline - but I don't know what it all means."

"I guess I can see how it would be a bit confusing to someone new to it all." He reached out to brush a hand over the flower she had been touching. "It's pretty."

"It reminds me of home. My mother used to grow them."

"Is that why you came out here? Because it is like your home?"

She shook her head. "Master Caryi thought I would be able to relax and meditate better out here. I don't like to sit still."

"I don't really like it either but it does get easier." He glanced down at her. "What was your home like?"

"Naboo?" She titled her head a bit to the side as she thought on his question. She'd never described it before, never had to. In her mind it was just ... home. "There are lots of trees and flowers, meadows covered with soft grass, ... and lots of colors. Everything here looks white or gray. It sounds different, too. At home, no matter where you go in the city, you can hear all the waterfalls. The buildings don't look anything like what I've seen here. They're pretty with domes and columns, balconies with ivy growing along them, stone walls, each one a little bit different from the one next to it. I loved riding on the canals and taking trips to the mountains and meadows with my parents."

"That sounds nice. Perhaps I'll get a chance to visit one day."

"Maybe. Do Jedi get to go places?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course! Jedi get to go all over the galaxy."

"Oh. Well ... then maybe you will get to go to Naboo. Maybe I will get to go back one day, too." She looked up at him. "What was your home like?"

"I don't know. I was so young when I left that I have no memories of it."

She frowned a bit. "Does that make you sad? I miss my home."

"Occasionally I wonder what my family there is like but I suppose since I never really lived there I can't say I miss it. The Jedi are my family now."

"Don't you ever want to go and see them?"

"No. I really have no memory of any of them. Perhaps one day when I'm a Master I might seek them out, make sure they are doing well, but since contact with birth families is forbidden anyway its not something I think about."

"I miss my parents," she replied in a small voice. That overwhelming grief might have diminished but it still hurt when she thought about never being able to see her parents again.

"I'm sure you do. You got to live with them, know them, and I'm sure that can't be forgotten quickly … if ever."

"It was … I … I just had my birthday. Mama would always make me a special cake …"

"How old are you now?"

"Six," she replied, trying to sound more grown-up.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Want to go get a snack in the cafeteria? It's still several hours until meal time."

She nodded eagerly, a smile forming on her face and wiping away the sadness that had appeared briefly.

Feeling slightly protective of the little girl, Obi-Wan took her hand and lead her out of the garden. Ever since he'd run into her he had wondered how she was doing. The uncertainty he'd sensed from her had stuck with him. All he knew was she hadn't been placed in his clan and so he'd spent the last few months trying to find her. It had just been a whim that had brought him out to the gardens. He wasn't sure why he had felt like trying to help her but she had looked so sad when he'd finally spotted her. Seeing the smile on her face made him feel good.

Kat, unaware of his thoughts, allowed herself to be pulled along. She felt better now that he had talked to her and was by her side. It was like how she had felt around her parents. The idea that it had something to do with the Force whispered across her mind but was quickly gone. All she was concerned with now was that she had made a friend and he was taking her to find something to eat ... and she hoped it was something sweet.

* * *

**_Two years later …_**

Hoping she wasn't breaking any rules Kat slipped into one of the meditation rooms. Situating herself cross-legged on one of the mats as she had been taught she closed her eyes and tried to see or feel something … anything. Something had been nagging at her for a while, hovering at the edges of conscious thought, slipping just out of reach if she tried to think too hard on it. However just that morning it seemed to have planted itself in the front of her mind, which had made it a bit difficult to focus on anything else. It had struck her as she'd sat with Master Caryi that there was that same feeling of peace and calmness from her just as she'd sensed around Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, and she wondered why something she'd feel here would remind her of how she'd always felt around her parents. Though it was comforting it was still a puzzle and Kat's curiosity was rearing its head again. A little idea had sprouted so she had come here in the hopes that the Force would be able to help her … if it even worked like that. She still wasn't entirely sure.

For what seemed like a long time nothing happened. Kat sat there, eyes scrunched shut, wondering if she was doing something wrong or if maybe she just didn't understand the Force well enough yet, when a vision of her parents flashed across her mind. It lasted only a few seconds but it seemed like they were in the middle of a very serious conversation. Not satisfied she took another deep breath and tried again. This time the vision lasted a bit longer.

_"You have to be sure of this decision. There is no going back after this," her mother was saying._

"Answers you seek, Youngling?"

Her eyes popped open and she found Master Yoda standing in front of her. He didn't appear to be angry at finding her there and so she nodded.

"I've just been wondering why the calmness I feel here is so like what I always felt when my parents were with me. It's a question that has come and gone over the past couple of years but today it has stuck with me. I had hoped if I meditated right the Force would be able to tell me why."

He peered at her closely. "See something you did."

"Not for long. It was like a quick picture of them talking."

"Something of your father's you carry with you."

At first she was surprised that he knew about that but then figured it was the Force telling him and so she pulled it from the pocket of her tunic. Of course she now knew what it was, a lightsaber, but she didn't understand why her father had had one. From what she'd learned in her lessons Jedi always kept their sabers with them; they were almost an extension of them. Master Yoda seemed to nod then settled himself on the floor in front of her.

"Experiment we shall. The lightsaber in your hand, hold. Into the Force reach."

Doing as she was told Kat closed her eyes while keeping the weapon held tightly in her hands. This time she began to see images almost immediately … and they were what that little voice in her head had been whispering for days. She saw a much younger version of her father, dressed as she was, standing among several others about his age, slowly going through steps and moves with the lightsaber she held in her hand. The picture shifted and it was her father again, older this time, fighting one on one with another Jedi. Things began to come quickly after that: images of her father in the Temple, practicing with his lightsaber, strolling around in places she didn't recognize. Then she saw him with Master Yoda and she heard some of what was being said.

_"A special gift from the Force you have been given, Garyth."_

_ "Then why does the Council doubt my words?"_

Yanking her hand from the cool metal in her lap she met Yoda's calm eyes.

"What was that?"

"Postcognition. See the past by touching an object some Jedi can."

"So what I saw … was something that really happened to my father?" The Jedi Master gave a gentle nod of his head. "My father … was a Jedi?"

"Padawan he was though go through the Trials he did not."

She stared down at the weapon in her hands. "Why did he never tell me? Many times he told me stories of the Jedi."

"Know that I do not."

"But why did he not go through the Trials? From what I saw he was a Senior Padawan."

Yoda rose to his feet slowly. "Questions you still have. To the archives you shall go. There find the assurance you need." With that he turned and exited the room, the quiet tap of his gimmer stick on the tiled floor the only sound he made. Kat remained seated for some time, what she'd just seen playing through her mind. She was young, she knew that, and she also knew that having only been at the Jedi Temple for a little over two years there was still so much she had to learn … but she was wise enough to realize it would be foolish to question what she'd just seen. Deciding to take Yoda's advice she quickly left the meditation room, making her way down to the Archives in the hopes of finding more answers.

_Her father … a Jedi?!_

It seemed too incredible to be true but at the same time it felt like a missing puzzle piece had slid into place. So many of the things she'd seen and begun learning at the Temple were things she'd heard her father say or do at home. Mannerisms she saw in the older Jedi, things that were normal to her now, were behaviors she'd witnessed in her father many times.

Stepping into the Archives could be awe inspiring to adults. Kat, who had only been in there a few times with her clan, froze just over the threshold. After a moment she was gently prodded out of the way by an older Padawan though she remained off to the side several more minutes – eyes wide as she tried to take it all in at once. The center aisle, full of computer stations, stretched the entire length of the massive room. On each side shelves holding countless holocrons rose almost to the ceiling far above her head. Jedi, Padawans, and Initiates filtered in and out of the rows on their individual missions to uncover answers.

"Can I help you, Young One?"

"Master Yoda sent me. He said I would find information on my father."

Jocasta Nu nodded. "This way, child. You'll find what you seek over here."

Kat didn't even ask how the head librarian knew who she was or what she wanted to learn. By this point she'd learned Jedi had more ways to communicate that just talking. Seating her at one of the computers Jocasta quickly typed in a few things then stepped back.

"All the information you seek is here. If there is anything you wish to save you can copy it to one of the data chips to take with you. When you're finished just click this button before leaving the station." With a quick smile the librarian hurried to help another student. Kat leaned forward and began reading about her father's time as a Padawan.

There wasn't an awful lot, he had left the Order before reaching Knighthood, but a strange feeling settled in her stomach as she read. It wasn't exactly anger but it was something she wasn't accustomed to experiencing. Amazingly some of the images she had seen while meditating appeared in the files on the computer, some with more detail and attached information. She began to feel like the room was closing in on her. On a whim she saved the file on her father to a data chip and after following instructions when she was finished reading Kat fled the room. That strange feeling, almost like a bantha had stepped on her chest, remained even when she'd escaped the Archives. She made her way to the gardens, the one place where she hoped the tight feeling might go away. By the time she reached the outside of the Temple Kat was almost running. Finding a secluded spot towards the back of the gardens she wiggled her way under the branches of a tree and leaned against its trunk, bringing her knees to her chest. In the tranquility there she was able to breathe but her mind did not quiet.

Her father _had _been a Jedi. Those visions hadn't been just … flights of fancy. He had lived here, trained here … and left it. Why? The only clue his file had given her was that there had been a disagreement between him and the Council. Had he done something wrong? That didn't seem right to her. All that she had learned about the Jedi in her lessons so far fit her father: the things he believed and taught her, the things he did, how he behaved. It didn't make sense to her. If he had been displeased here and left, abandoning his training, why would he continue to live like a Jedi? She balled up her fists in frustration. He had lived that life - had carried a different name even! - and had never told her, let her believe the Jedi were just characters in the stories he made up. Why hadn't he told her the truth? Had her mother known? One of those visions had been of the two of them talking, rather heatedly. Yes, her mother had known how her father's life had started. So why had they kept that a secret from her? Had they both known she had the ability to use the Force as well? The frustration was building along with a feeling that she'd never experienced with her parents … anger. They had kept so much from her, so many things that would have made her life so much different.

_You will understand one day._

The quiet voice seemed to come from everywhere … and nowhere. Kat peered under the branches but didn't see anyone near by. Reaching out in the Force she still couldn't sense anyone's presence. Some of her anger seeped away as she considered the possibility that what she'd heard may have come from the Force itself. Nothing like that had happened to her so far in her training and meditations but she knew it was possible. Holding herself still she tried to quiet her mind in case any other messages were to come her way but after several minutes she had to readjust how she was sitting … and when she did so the weight of her father's lightsaber bumped against her leg in its pocket.

Pulling it out Kat stared down at it, recalling how her father had looked in her visions as he'd practiced with it. She had gone to the training rooms enough times and watched the Jedi Knights and Masters to know that he had been quite skilled at the art. A bit hesitantly she gripped it in both hands and closed her eyes; it had frightened her when she'd seen those visions earlier but her curiosity was nibbling away at her. Once again there were images of her father. She couldn't hear his voice but she could see his smile, the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed, and she felt a smile cross her own lips at the sight of him so relaxed and happy. A new vision materialized and this one didn't fade away quickly like the rest. Kat recognized her parents' bedroom even before they appeared. As before they seemed to be in the midst of a serious conversation.

_"You can't keep this from her forever."_

_ "I don't plan on it."_

_ "She is just like you, Prensi."_

_ "That is why I can't tell her yet. Once she's a little older, too old to be trained, then I will tell her. Not before."_

_ Her mother's shoulders slumped. "I know you were upset, disappointed that the Council wouldn't listen to you but is that a reason to possibly deny your daughter the opportunity at that life? You were happy there."_

_ "I was happy there, Thay, but I couldn't stay if no one would heed my words or even consider the possibility." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I no longer harbor any animosity over the Council's decision. The past few years have given me ample time to think and meditate and I've seen that even though I don't agree they merely did what they felt was right at the time. For some reason they could not see what I was seeing." He took her hand. "No, I don't want Katavé to have to deal with what I know is coming. I want to spare her that."_

_ "What is coming?"_

The vision cut off abruptly. She tried to grasp at it, to bring it back so she could hear her father's answer, but there was nothing. Opening her eyes she stared at the leaves hanging in front of her face. If what Master Yoda had said was true then what she was seeing when she held her father's lightsaber were things he actually did, conversations he actually had. Out of all the things he must have experienced the Force allowed her to see this particular conversation between her parents … and it (along with one of the quick visions she'd had while with Master Yoda) answered one of the most nagging of her questions.

Her father had not left the Order because he'd done anything wrong. He had left because the Masters on the Jedi Council had not believed him about … whatever it was … and whatever _that_ was seemed to be bad enough that he hadn't wanted her to be a part of it. The last of her anger melted away. He had only been trying to protect her. While she had found happiness within the Temple if she hadn't been hidden she probably would've been brought here as an infant, just as most of the Initiates had been, and would never have known her parents. That thought speared through her.

"Thank you, Papa," she whispered, slipping his lightsaber back into her pocket. "I will do my best to become a Jedi you would be proud of, the Jedi you would have been, and maybe whatever it was you thought was coming won't happen after all."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gathering

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to the new followers. I can't tell you the excitement I feel when I get one of those notifications. I'd like to apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. I do most of my writing on my iPhone (yay for Notes!) when ideas come to me. My phone died on me at the very end of August and for some reason nothing had backed up to the Cloud. I lost a TON of writing not only for this story but for several others and I was gutted. It has taken some time to start backtracking and trying to rewrite all that I have lost; I have a long way to go, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I pulled information from "The Jedi Path" book and Wookiepedia. Let me know what you think!**

**.**

**Paul: As always, thank you for your continued support. She'll get her master in the next chapter.**

**.**

**Only Kat and her adventures came from my brain**

* * *

**_Four years later …_**

Kat shifted a bit in her seat wishing the ship had windows so she could see the planet they were approaching. It was the first time she'd left Coruscant since being brought from Naboo over six years earlier and she was eager to see a new place. It was also her first time flying on a ship (being unconscious when she was brought to the Temple didn't count) and it had taken a lot of stern words from Master Caryi to get her to keep out of all the compartments and computers she could see dotting the walls. She just couldn't help herself. When she was excited she tended to get fidgety – a trait she'd been working on dispelling – and this journey to (hopefully) find the kybers and construct their lightsabers signaled the beginning of a new period in their training. Once they returned to Coruscant they would almost be Padawans and finally able to be chosen as Apprentices to Jedi Knights. Now twelve Kat was eager to take the next step to becoming a Jedi and her excitement was threatening to bubble over. In an effort to keep herself occupied she glanced around at her clan mates, wondering what they thought about the impending adventure.

Pekka was leaning down to whisper to Seena, her lekku constantly swinging forward and hitting the Lothalian girl in the shoulder. Jatt was seated next to her, arms crossed on his chest as he watched the two girls across from him chat. His face was set in its usual stoic, unreadable expression. Kaa'nas was the last of their group and was sitting slightly apart from the rest of them, always preferring to be on his own rather than working with anyone else. He was just as unreadable as Jatt. Kat found it hard to believe that they weren't feeling the same excitement.

"I wonder how cold it will really be," Pekka said out loud to no one in particular.

Jatt shrugged. "Master Caryi and Master Windu had us bring cold weather gear so I think it will be very cold."

"You should be nice and warm with all that gear on top of your fur," she quipped to the Lasat by her side. He grinned.

"Why do we have to come all the way here to get our crystals? Why can't they just all be dug out of the caves, brought to the Temple, and then handed out?" Kaa'nas asked. Kat frowned at him. This had been explained to them many times in the weeks leading up to their trip.

"I see you have not paid much attention to your lessons," Master Caryi said as she stepped into the room and the Abednedo had the wisdom to at least look a bit embarrassed.

"You can't just pick up a crystal and expect to use it. Kybers are made for each Jedi specifically. In order to make your lightsabers you have to find the one that calls out to you." She motioned towards where they'd stowed their gear. "We will be landing in a few minutes. Get all of your gear on and make sure you don't leave anything behind."

Kat could feel her excitement building as the ship angled down for a landing, as she felt the gentle bump of the landing gear touching ground. Making sure her cold weather gear and small backpack was securely fastened she waited by the boarding ramp with her clan mates beside her, eager to step foot on this new planet … until Master Windu lowered the ramp and the freezing wind whipped up it to meet them. Sucking in a deep breath she moved to stand behind Jatt hoping her larger clan mate would block the worst of the wind. She thought she heard him chuckle but couldn't be sure over the sound of the wind.

"Follow me," Master Windu said as he strode down the ramp. They had no choice but to follow, Master Caryi bringing up the rear to make sure no one strayed off the path.

She'd had no idea it was possible to feel such cold. It was like the wind had teeth as it tried to pull at her hood and seeped in between all her layers. When it bit her bare skin it was like a thousand needles stabbing at once; it took her breath away and made her eyes water. Hunching her shoulders she tucked her chin towards her chest in an effort to avoid the worst of the wind on her face. It didn't really work. Through the swirling snow Kat could make out the shape of the temple against the side of the mountain as they plodded forward. For a moment she wished the Jedi had found kyber crystals on a warmer planet, like Scarif, instead of here. But perhaps that was all part of the plan, the Will of the Force. They couldn't learn if everything was easy.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, they passed under the entrance to the Jedi Temple and into a space quite unlike what they were accustomed to on Corescant. Nothing except an occasional carving on the gray stone walls gave any clue that they were in a place sacred to the Jedi. They moved forward quickly and the distinctive signs of a temple began to fade away into something much more natural and untouched. They were in a giant cave and there in the middle, blocking any further progress, was a huge, frozen waterfall. It was quiet and just as cold as the surface had been though at least the frigid winds were absent. Kat tightened her hood around her face as they waited for Master Windu to speak.

"Each of you will take a different path from here and your experiences will all vary. This is a direct effect of the vergence within the caves. It permeates the stone and intensifies the Force. Because of this it can and will exploit your deepest insecurities, your weaknesses, all as a test. You may have visions. You may hear voices. Some of it might frighten you. There is never any way of knowing what you may see or experience while you are here but you must face it all. If you are successful your kyber will call out to you. Once you have found it, sit, meditate over the crystal and the various pieces you brought to construct your saber. Only with absolute concentration will you be successful. All the pieces of your hilt must be aligned properly or it might explode when you try to activate it. Are there any questions?" He looked at each of them, his eyes thoughtful. "Very well. All of you will need to work together to break the frozen waterfall in order to access the Cave but know that time is not on your side. It will refreeze when the sun goes down. May the Force be with you."

Kat, along with her five other clan mates, stepped forward to face the imposing wall of ice. Reaching out she closed her eyes, focused on the feeling of the Force within her, and stepped forward. She could sense her friends moving along with her, their Force signatures twining with hers as they worked at bringing the ice wall down. In her mind she could see long, jagged cracks running through the sheet of glimmering crystal before them, could hear the popping as the ice reluctantly gave way.

"We did it!" Seena cried happily. Kat opened her eyes and peered into the hazy blueness that was now open in front of them. Several tunnels could be seen leading off in different directions.

"Come on," Kaa'nas grumbled. "We don't have all day."

They walked in silence for several minutes until they came to the first large intersection of tunnels. It was quiet, not uncomfortably so, but there did seem to be tension or perhaps expectation in the air around her. She sucked in the frigid air and exhaled slowly watching her breath as she centered herself. Hearing footsteps to her right she turned to see Seena carefully making her way down the tunnel next to them. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't be distracted by the others she reached out into the Force and waited. A faint tug pointed her towards a tunnel angling off to their left and she wasted no time heading in that direction. It continued in a straight line for quite a ways until she came to another intersection of tunnels, this time making a right turn. She hadn't moved very far down this new path when a whisper next to her left ear had her stopping short. Knowing she was alone Kat waited to see if she would hear the faint voice again and when she did she stepped through the opening in the ice on her left.

She now found herself in a small cave. Chunks of ice littered the floor and a large pile of them at the back of the chamber seemed to be blocking the beginning of another passageway. There wasn't a visible source of the voice but she felt this was where it had come from. Was this where her crystal was? Glancing around she cringed a bit. It might be a small cave but there was still countless places a kyber could be hidden. Could she find it in the time she had remaining? Kat wasn't sure how long it had been since they'd brought down the ice wall but time had been slipping away steadily. She eyed the pile at the back. If she had to clear all that there was no way she would make it back in time and if she didn't …

_Are you so sure you want to be a Jedi?_

The whisper came again, stronger this time. She was slightly relieved to hear it.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

_Why?_

She thought about the question. "I'm not entirely sure but I feel, deep down inside, that this is what I'm supposed to be."

_Your father left the Order. What makes you so sure you'll do any better?_

Even though she knew it was just the Force testing her it still stung a bit … but she supposed that was the point. She had to overcome her weaknesses. They could not be allowed to control her or she would never be able to hear the Will of the Force.

_Your parents lied to you._

That gave her a moment's pause. She remembered that heavy, uncomfortable feeling in her chest after discovering her father had been a Jedi, after realizing her parents had kept that from her. Yes, she'd been angry at them … for a little bit but then she'd actually taken the time to _think_ about it. She grinned into the empty space. No, her parents hadn't told her about her father's time as a Jedi but neither had they explicitly said he hadn't been one. The subject had never been mentioned and if what she saw in one of her visions was accurate then they had planned on telling her.

_Once you were too old for training._

Yes, because her father had seen something, believed something was coming and if he hadn't wanted her to suffer through it then it must involve the Jedi somehow. Everything they'd done had been because they loved her, to keep her safe. Had their actions been correct? Maybe. Maybe not. But they had done the best they could and made choices they believed were best. That was what parents were supposed to do, wasn't it?

_ How do you know your father didn't find out something about the Jedi that made him want to leave? Something that shows the Jedi aren't exactly who they say they are? _

Kat actually laughed out loud. "Then I suppose I'm in the right place to find out." As the sound of her laugh bounced off the ice she turned to retrace her steps back to the main tunnel through the caves only to find the room sealed off. As she whipped around to face the other direction everything went dark. Never had she seen such a darkness, a black that was impenetrable. A sudden sensation of everything closing in on her caused a flicker of panic and fear in her belly. She tried to measure her breaths, knowing this had to be some kind of test and hyperventilating would not help. Reaching out she began feeling the threads of the Force flowing around her and she sought comfort in that. There was a hum, soft and muffled, that slowly rose to the unmistakable sound of voices. Kat couldn't make out what was being said but it was clearly male voices and they sounded agitated and in pain. Then in the blink of an eye the black void around her disappeared only to be replaced with black stone and tumbling rivers of lava. She could almost feel the heat as bubbles of the molten rock erupted sporadically from the streams. Amidst this chaos she heard the voices again and this time when she turned she saw two figures, silhouetted against a fiery geyser of lava, locked in a fight with lightsabers in hand.

At her gasp everything disappeared and after another brief heartbeat of blackness she found herself still standing in the middle of the small ice cavern she'd entered only moments (hours?) before.

A glow caught her eye and the humming she heard seemed centered in that spot. Crouching down she yanked at the rock hard clumps of snow and a moment later she was able to close her gloved fingers over a small crystal. Pulling it free it gave off a turquoise glow. She'd never seen any Jedi with a blade quite that color and she quite liked the idea she'd found something a bit different from everyone else. Remembering Master Windu's words she knelt on the ground and pulling all the lightsaber parts from her backpack laid them in front of her. Pulling off her gloves Kat was finally able to feel the smoothness of the kyber crystal as it lay on her palm. It was warm and seemed to vibrate with energy. Laying it with the other pieces she closed her eyes and held her hands over them. As she became aware of the sounds of metal touching metal she willed herself to remain focused.

_The crystal is the heart of the blade._

_ The heart is the crystal of the Jedi._

_ The Jedi is the crystal of the Force._

_ The Force is the blade of the heart. _

She sensed when it was all finished and turned her palms over, feeling a weight settle into her hands. Finally opening her eyes she stared at the hilt she was now holding. The hilt was silver with black leather wrapped around the grip and the emitter had a series of small windows encircling it that would allow the light of the blade to shine through. Carefully coming to her feet (apparently she'd knelt there longer than she thought) she pressed the activator and a shimmering turquoise blade illuminated the small chamber. After admiring it for a bit she deactivated it and placed it in her pack.

As she retraced her steps back through the tunnels Kat puzzled over what she'd seen. The voice and what it had said made sense to her. It had clearly been the Force testing her, probing at the weaknesses inside her and self doubt because of what her Father had done was certainly a weak spot. None of that bothered her. That vision of two men fighting in the middle of lava did. It made absolutely no sense. Why would she see something like that while searching for her kyber crystal? No answers were forthcoming.

Jatt and Pekka were waiting at the main junction of tunnels and Seena joined them a few minutes later. Only Kaa'nas was still somewhere in the caves.

"Well? Did you all find your crystals? Do you have lightsabers?" Pekka asked, excitement lacing her words. They all nodded and pulled their sabers from their packs, igniting the blades one by one. Jatt and Seena's were green while Pekka's was blue. After a few minutes of exclamations of admiration they returned the sabers to their packs.

"What did you see? Did you hear anything?" Pekka inquired further.

While the other three gave details about what they had experienced Kat remained silent.

Seena finally noticed she hadn't said anything. "What about you, Kat?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." The vision had scared her a bit and she didn't feel like it was something she needed to discuss with her clan mates.

"Are you alright?" Pekka came to her side, putting an arm around her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise." Her friend peered down at her skeptically for a second then shrugged.

"How much longer should we wait for Kaa'nas?" Seena asked, staring down the tunnels.

"Master Windu never said specifically that we had to wait for each other. Maybe he found his quicker than the rest of us and is already at the entrance," she replied.

"I say we head back," Jatt said. "I don't fancy the idea of being stuck behind that frozen wall."

Kaa'nas was not waiting for them. Master Windu instructed them to return to the ship with Master Caryi while he remained to wait for their last clan mate. Kat didn't like leaving him but there was nothing she could do. After another bone chilling trek through the clawing, biting cold wind they slumped into their seats, none of them overly eager to say anything. She felt drained yet energized at the same time.

"Do not be alarmed," Master Caryi said, squatting down in front of her. "After such an application of the Force it is normal to feel tired. The further you progress in your training the less affect such an event will have on you."

She was spared having to formulate a response by the opening of the loading ramp. Master Windu appeared with Kaa'nas, his head down, behind him. Nothing was said and the two Masters disappeared into the cockpit. A moment later they felt the ship lift from the icy planet. They stared at their clan mate for some time, waiting for him to speak, but he refused to even look at them.

Finally, curiosity got the better of Jatt. "Well, how did it go, Kaa?"

The Abdenedo slumped further into his seat. "I was not able to find my kyber."

"What does that mean?" Seena asked in an astonished whisper.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Next Step

**A/N: Thank you to the readers and followers. It truly puts a smile on my face when I get those notifications! I hope you enjoy this next chapter better than the last. I'm guessing from the lack of reviews it wasn't a favorite. I will be moving things along quicker starting with this post as I want to get to the start of the prequel time frame. As always, please let me know what you think.**

**.**

**Everything belongs to George Lucas ... except Kat. She's mine. :)**

* * *

"Begin."

Kat took a deep breath and concentrated, feeling the Force flow through her, then moved cautiously, trying to accustom herself to the feel of the saber in her hand as she went through the familiar cadences. Until now she had only done her lessons with a practice saber. It had been a welcome surprise when Master Draillag had told her they felt she was ready to begin training with the one she had constructed on Ilum. The thrum of energy and power that flowed up her arm was exciting but she tried to push that emotion away. Her thoughts had to be clear so the Force could guide her. She moved carefully through the cadences, picturing the hand and foot positions of Form One. Master Draillag had said she would begin learning Form Two once she'd been taken as a Padawan and the prospect of learning something new, increasing her skills and knowledge, was thrilling. After another half hour the battlemaster called an end to their lesson for the day and dismissed her. With a bow of her head she hurried from the room, eager to meet up with her friends for their evening meal.

She knew she was happy here. It hadn't taken very long for all her initial confusion to melt away and to find contentment in her lessons. Learning about the Force and the ways of the Jedi fascinated her and she was always eager for whatever her Masters could tell her. And while she still didn't like sitting still for very long she did love being able to reach into the Force and listen to it, feel it in and around her. Kat liked the peaceful sensation it gave and it was still comforting to feel like she had a connection to her father through their now shared experiences.

That was one thing she'd taken away from her time in the caves on Ilum. What the Force had told her during its test made her realize that she was now sharing something very special with her father, even if he was no longer physically with her. And now, as she faced the upcoming Initiate Trials and Apprentice Tournament, Kat wanted to make him proud by passing them and being chosen as a Padawan. Her pace slowed as she thought about the test that was before her in just a few days.

She wished Obi-Wan was around to talk to; he usually had something helpful or at least humorous to say. Over the years they had become friends, the older boy seeking her out from time to time to check on her even though he didn't have to. Kat would never forget the kindness he had shown her during that encounter in the garden nor the fact that he had taken the time to get her a treat for her sixth birthday. But he was gone, off planet with Master Qui-Gon, and there was no telling when she would see him again. There had only been time for a quick good-bye and his promise that he would see her again one day before he had walked out of her life as quietly as he'd walked into it. She couldn't be upset though especially considering how close he had been to not becoming a Padawan at all. That was what she wanted to talk to him about, see how he had managed to overcome that stumbling block in his training. Not being chosen was her greatest concern, her self doubt constantly nipping at her, despite the lesson she had learned on Ilum. The Force had shown her that her weakness was the lack of faith she had in herself. Most of the time she was able to push past that but now with a turning point in her life staring her in the face she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Kat could have used Obi-Wan's sense of humor to ease some of that nervousness. Kaa'nas's failure to find a kyber and subsequent reassignment to the Jedi Exploration Corps was a reminder of what could happen if she went a couple of years without being chosen as a Padawan.

"Kat, over here!" Pekka called out as she entered the cafeteria. She was already seated with Seena and Jatt near the windows and Kat hurried to grab some food and join them.

"Why are you so late?"

"Working with Master Drallig again weren't you?" Seena answered Jatt's question for her, pointing in her direction with her fork. Kat nodded.

"What is bothering you?" Pekka asked as she sat her tray on the table.

"Just thinking about the Trials and Tournament," she replied with a shrug and her friend rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are worried about. You are more than ready! I don't think anyone in our clan has spent more time with Master Drallig or Master Caryi preparing for this."

"And you don't even need to spend that much time with them," Jatt said around mouthfuls of meat. "It seems to come so naturally to you, Kat."

"Thanks," she replied, ducking her head as she speared a piece of fruit on her fork. "You know how I am. I have these moments where I completely doubt my abilities. I know I shouldn't, that everything will be as the Force wills it, but I can't help but be nervous sometimes."

Seena tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Do you think we're not nervous?"

She glanced at each of her friends then nodded. "I guess we all are."

"Of course we are. It's an important step, one that will decide what course we take from here on out, but there's no sense in worrying about it. If we are fated to be Jedi then we will be."

Kat could see the truth in Pekka's statement but knew that until she'd gotten past the Trials her self-doubt would keep popping up.

"Come on and eat. We've all got some free time this afternoon and I for one do not feel like moping around like a worry-wart," Jatt said as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

"Far be it from me to keep you from your food, my friend," she said with mirth in her voice. "I know how long it's been since your last meal."

Her trials went smoother than she could have hoped.

Master Caryi said she had shown impressive growth despite her rather late start in training. Standing there as the other Initiates were spoken to Kat took a deep breath of relief. Closing her eyes she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the Force around her … around all of them. All of her clan mates had passed their Trials and could now participate in the Apprentice Tournaments in the hopes of catching the eye of one of the Masters that would be watching. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they were dismissed. They would now have a celebratory meal then free time until the Tournament started in the morning. Though she was tempted to go straight to the training arena Kat knew her friends would physically drag her away if she tried and so she settled on meditating after their dinner was over. It couldn't hurt to try and center herself in the Force before the excitement of the morrow.

"What are you brooding about, Kat?" Jatt asked. "You just passed your Trials. Surely even you couldn't find something to be worried over."

"Don't underestimate her ability to be a worry-wart," Pekka said with a grin.

Seena gazed at her thoughtfully. "If I didn't know better I would think she's trying to find a way to sneak off to practice with her saber some more."

Kat rolled her eyes not bothering with a response. They knew her well and she knew they were only teasing … though she did give Pekka a bit of a shove before they entered the room where their meal would be served.

"Don't worry," her friend whispered as they found their seats. "You will do fine. The Tournament lasts a few days so there's plenty of time to be chosen for a padawan."

"I will miss all of you when we're off with our Masters."

"The feeling is mutual but we'll all be back here from time to time." They glanced at Jatt as he began to shovel food into his mouth. "I will not miss that, however."

"I hope his master has a good sense of humor when it comes to meal time," Kat replied with a chuckle.

* * *

The first streaks of light in the sky the next morning saw Kat already up and dressing. She wanted to spend some time in the Room of a Thousand Fountains before the Tournament began. Acquiescing to her friends' requests to relax the night before had kept her from being able to center herself like she'd wanted. She felt like taking the time to do so would be beneficial considering how often she doubted her abilities. The Temple was quiet as she made her way across the building. There were a few Jedi already up and about but for the most part she was alone. She was grateful for it; she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Slipping into the room she felt a sense of peace come over her. The sound of the fountains had always vaguely reminded her of the waterfalls back on Naboo. It was comforting.

Seating herself on a mat against one of the walls she relaxed and let the feeling of the Force move through her. Occasionally she had wished her father could somehow speak to her when she was meditating but knew that was impossible. Wherever he was she hoped he could see how far she'd come and was proud of her. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she focused on channeling the anticipation and nervousness she felt inside. After several minutes a calmness settled on her. Her nervousness was gone, replaced with a confidence she struggled to find most of the time.

"Everything will be as the Force wills it," she murmured to herself.

.

The Tournament was an experience beyond what they had expected.

They had not had much interaction with other clans during their training and so being able to see the talent of so many Initiates at once was eye opening. Some were participating for the first time while for many others this was their second – or even third – Tournament. Kat knew the stakes were high for those Initiates. If they weren't chosen as a padawan they would most likely be reassigned elsewhere in the Order. The thought caused a flicker of worry to sprout but she forced it away, focusing on the calm she had found in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Pekka was the first of their group to be called up and they cheered her on in her match against a Twi'lek. The two seemed evenly matched in size and fighting style, very cautious and slow to get started. It was fun to watch them. While Pekka came out victorious in her first match Seena was not quite so fortunate. Her opponent, a rather tall Mikkian, got an edge on her rather quickly and it wasn't long before she bested her. True to her easy going nature Seena didn't even appear that upset, commenting that it was only the first day of the Tournament after all. Kat then had nothing to do but wait for her turn to come. As more and more Initiates had their name called she felt her nerves trying to get the best of her.

"Waiting is the worst part," Seena said with a smile.

"I've never been good at waiting."

"Or sitting still," Pekka pointed out nudging her foot which was tapping against the floor.

She chuckled. "I never claimed to be good at that either."

Finally her time had come and surprisingly Jatt was her opponent. Facing someone she was familiar with was good and bad. Kat knew how he fought but at the same time he also knew her moves. Knowing full well the opponents in each match were not just haphazardly chosen, there was a reason behind each pairing, she grinned at Jatt, waiting for him to make the first move. The longer she had trained the more she'd realized she much preferred waiting to see what her opponent would do before acting, especially since in this case she was facing someone much bigger and physically stronger. She had always enjoyed sparring with him because it had forced her to not only fully rely on the Force to guide her moves but to think outside the box on occasion. Today of all days Kat wanted to make sure she did everything to the best of her ability. The area around the training arena was dotted with various Jedi watching the Initiates and any of them could decide to take a padawan today … thought that was rare on the first day.

Having trained together for so long they had no need to start slowly and the Lasat came at her immediately. His blows were strong but she had learned how to slide out of it quickly to avoid taking the brunt of the hit in her arms. This maneuver had an added benefit as it had her moving away from where his momentum was taking him and Jatt's larger size made quick turns a little more difficult. It never took him long to adjust but it usually gave her a bit of an advantage. She swung her blade behind her to block the incoming strike at her back then spun on her heel and aimed a few of her own strikes at his legs. Once again facing one another they pushed back and forth, their blades flashing as they tried to outwit each other. Given their height differences she was able to duck and side step many of his swings. Knowing their allotted time was quickly drawing to a close Kat decided to try something she'd been practicing on her own. She had seen padawans do it as they trained with their masters and though Master Drallig hadn't added it to her lessons (it fell under one of the other combat forms Initiates didn't learn) she'd worked on it enough to feel some what confident in using it. When Jatt came at her again instead of just meeting his blow she spun her lightsaber in front of her which, along with his own movement forward, pushed his blade away and she spun her whole body, bringing her saber up again as he flung his to the side to try and get the hit. This time her momentum gave her strike enough force to knock his lightsaber from his hand.

The halt call was made and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just when did you learn that?" Jatt asked as he grabbed his hilt from the floor.

"I've been working on it for a while in my spare time."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I should have expected you would do something like that. That explains all the extra time you've been spending in the training rooms."

Jatt flung his arm over her shoulder, almost knocking her to the ground in the process, and they made their way back to where Pekka and Seena were seated. They, of course, had plenty to say about her surprise move at the end but they were interrupted when an older Jedi approached and said Master Yoda wished to speak with her.

"Guess I shouldn't have done that," she said with a sheepish grin to her friends.

Pekka patted her arm. "I doubt he's really angry, Kat."

"Still, what a way to end the first day: getting reprimanded by Master Yoda." She tried to laugh it off but inside Kat could feel the nerves that she'd managed to suppress for her duel flare to life. She was lead to where the diminutive Jedi Master was waiting and he wasn't alone.

"This is Master Bel Sa-Vin," Yoda told her, gesturing to the man by his side. She gave him a respectful bow of the head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Katavé." His voice was warm and carried the slight accent of Chandrila. "You did quite well down there today. It was a treat to watch how you managed to use your small stature to your advantage rather than let it hinder you."

"Thank you. I don't expect to get much bigger so I've had to learn and adapt."

"Throwing in a move from another combat form certainly caught your opponent off guard. I wasn't aware Master Drallig taught those moves to Initiates," he said with a raised eyebrow.

She hesitated for a split second then decided honesty was best even if Master Yoda disapproved. "He didn't. I picked it up from watching some of the older padawans and … practiced it on my own."

"Impatient to learn new forms were you?" Master Yoda asked though she couldn't really detect any disapproval in his tone.

"Maybe a little."

There was a pause in the conversation and Kat sensed that the two in front of her were sizing her up, assessing her. She breathed in slowly to calm her racing heartbeat; everything would be as the Force willed it.

Master Sa-Vin smiled at her. "I only came here today out of boredom but, if it is agreeable to you, Kat, I would like to take you as my Padawan."

"Truly?" she asked, eyes wide and her voice betraying her excitement.

"Indeed. Why do you seem so surprised?" he responded with a gentle smile.

She bit her lip. "I'm afraid my self confidence is something I'm still working on. I know that it is a weakness which could cause me to not hear, or ignore, the will of the Force, but I have been working on it."

"It takes some courage to admit to a perceived weakness but I am glad to see that you are aware of this challenge and are working to get passed it."

"I am always trying to learn and grow."

"Accept Master Sa-Vin's offer do you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Master Yoda gave a satisfied nod. "Pack your things. Shown to your new quarters this evening you shall be."

"Thank you, Masters." She could feel the excitement growing inside and was afraid it would show on her face. Master Sa-Vin gave her another smile as she turned to go and there was an amused twinkle in his eyes. Apparently he could read her quite easily. Despite her best attempts at remaining calm she couldn't keep the smile off her lips and almost sprinted to where her friends were waiting.

"From the look on your face that meeting was not a reprimand," Seena said.

"No, no it wasn't." She swallowed and tried to catch her breath. "One of the Masters that was here … he chose me to become his padawan!"

Pekka's eyes opened wide. "On the first day?! Does that even happen?"

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you!"

Seena gave her a hug. "We told you there was nothing to worry about."

Kat looked at her three friends and a little reality slashed through her excitement. They'd been together since she had come to the Temple; it would be strange to not be with them day in and day out any more.

"I will try to come watch the rest of the Tournament so I can see when each of you are picked as well."

"Don't worry about us, Kat. By the end of the week I'm sure each of us will be so busy getting used to our new Masters we won't have any time to think of anything else," Jatt replied with a smirk. "Now, I'm off to find a meal." He gave her a pat on the head before sauntering off towards the exit.

"Good luck, Kat. May the Force be with you," Pekka said, giving her a tight hug then she and Seena followed Jatt from the arena.

Standing still until her friends had disappeared around the corner she took a couple deep breaths then hurried to their dorm, wanting to be ready when it was time to be shown to her new quarters with Master Sa-Vin. She might be a bit sad at leaving her friends but Kat was more than ready to take the next step on her journey.


	5. Chapter 5 - Adjusting

**A/N: Thank you to the new followers! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but it was a good stopping place. There will be a time jump for the next chapter and I think there will be one, maybe two, more chapters before we start into the Episode 1 content. Please let me know what y'all think!**

**.**

**Paul: Thank you for your continued support. I am looking forward to fleshing out Master Bel's character more in this story. :)**

**Lady: When you get here thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

* * *

It didn't take her long to pack her few belongings and she was trying not to pace when her guide arrived. All the way from the dormitories Kat couldn't keep her mind from racing no matter how much she tried to release her anxiety into the Force. This was what she'd been working towards since she was five years old … and she was suddenly very afraid. What if she couldn't make it as a padawan? What if she messed up and disappointed her new Master? Would he even keep her as his apprentice? She'd almost convinced herself that the whole thing was folly and there had been some mistake when they arrived at the apartment she'd now be sharing. Master Sa-Vin was waiting at the door and the apprehension she'd felt about this chance was wiped away by the welcoming smile he gave her. She could sense him a bit through the Force, enough to realize he was eager to make her feel comfortable.

"Once we've spent more time together you'll see that we'll be able to communicate through the Master-Apprentice bond."

Kat nodded. This had been mentioned in one of their lessons.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can sense your anxiety, that you are questioning yourself. Be assured this is no mistake and I will not send you back. Your self doubt is something we will have to work on."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry."

"Do not apologize for such natural feelings. It is a big change, an adjustment, and that can always be nerve-wracking." He gave her a bit of a smirk. "I do hope I am not that scary."

She laughed. "No, Master. I don't think you are a bit scary."

"Good though I do hope others don't think the same," he replied with a wink. He then showed her to a room at the back of the apartment and she was thrilled to find there was a window overlooking the Temple gardens. "I will leave you to get settled in. There is a meeting I've been requested to attend but please feel free to poke around and familiarize yourself with your new home. I won't be gone long."

"Thank you, Master Sa-Vin."

A moment later she heard the door open and close and knew herself to be alone. Eager to explore her clothes were soon put away, her father's lightsaber rested in the night table by her bed, and the handful of little items she'd collected since coming to Coruscant placed carefully around the room. Taking a quick peek at the small refresher attached to her room (which she didn't have to share with anyone!) she went back into the common room. To her right was a kitchenette and to her left, across from her room was a closed door which she guessed was Master Sa-Vin's. With a slight hesitation she stepped forward and cracked the door open, just enough to see inside. Everything was fairly neat and tidy though there were some stray items of clothing tossed around. There wasn't much that could give her any clues as to what her new Master was like. Feeling slightly guilty over snooping she quickly closed the door and turned to face the main room again. It was a small apartment but seemed cozy. There were a few abstract art pieces on the walls, a blanket tossed over the back of the couch, and a desk with the comm station. Taking a seat at the computer she decided it felt good here and she would be just as happy as she'd been with her friends in the dorms.

.

"Getting settled?" Master Sa-vin asked as he strolled back through the door.

She turned from the screen where she'd been watching the Holonews. "Yes, I think so. I wasn't sure what to expect here exactly but it's a lot better than what I imagined."

He grinned. "What exactly did you think to find? A hammock thrown up in a corner?"

Kat chuckled. "Not precisely but come to think of it, I might like to sleep in a hammock. I've never done it before."

"I can easily exchange your bed for one." His eyes twinkled as he teased her and she felt the warmth of acceptance.

"Oh no, that's not necessary! It's just fine the way it is!"

.

The next month was a time of readjustment. Kat had to learn how to live not only with a new Master but as a Padawan. Though she was thrilled to finally start taking steps beyond the basic learning Initiates got it was a bit daunting. Master Sa-Vin was very kind and patient but he also let her know from their first sparring session that he would not go easy on her. It was a bit of a shock when he knocked her on her back almost from the start but he didn't give her time to wonder or pout about it; he told her to get up and focus more. She ended up on the floor many times that day. Kat knew it wouldn't be long before she would begin more intensive training with Master Drallig and he would be even harder on her. That was motivation enough to drag herself up and keep going.

Their meditation sessions were just as hard for her as they had been when she was an Initiate but, even more than with the lightsaber, it really made her reach deep to find the stillness that was required. She still thrilled at the feeling of the Force around her, flowing through her, speaking to her. Visions of her father appeared a few times like snippets of a story, just brief glimpses into what his life had been like before he'd left the Order. It still amazed her sometimes to think that her father had followed this same path. She would have enjoyed being able to talk to him about their shared experiences but, based on what she had seen in those flashes of the past, if he had lived she would not be on this path. That was always a sobering thought. There was no way of knowing what she might have been doing if she'd remained on Naboo but if what she'd seen in the vision of her parents she would not have been given the opportunity to become a Jedi. Her father surely had been aware of her Force sensitivity but yet he'd been adamant about concealing her until she was too old to come here. Why? What had happened that made him distrust the Order so much that he didn't them knowing about his daughter? It was a question that she could find no answer to.

* * *

**_Four months later …_**

"Did you have a nice visit?" Master Sa-Vin asked as she came through the door.

"I did. Seena seems to have moved past her initial disappointment and has refocused herself on preparing for next year's tournament."

"Your other two friends were picked as Padawans as well, correct?"

She nodded as she poured herself a glass of water. "I have only seen Peeka once and that was only for a brief moment. Jatt, I believe, is already off world with his Master."

"Do you miss them?"

"I suppose. They and Obi-Wan were the first friends I made after being brought here. We knew this was what was in our future however so we just focused on the fact that we would most likely see each other from time to time."

"Obi-Wan? I don't recall hearing that name at the Tournament."

"He is already a Padawan. He's a few years older than me and is off somewhere with Master Jinn."

"Ah. Are you familiar with Qui-Gon?"

"No. I think he was with Master Yoda on Naboo after my parents were killed but my memories of that time are a bit foggy."

"He is an exceptional Jedi even if he and the Council are at odds a lot of the time. Your friend is in good hands."

"At odds?"

Master Sa-Vin grinned. "Let's just say they don't see eye to eye on many things."

"Is that normal?"

"For Qui-Gon? Yes." This was interesting information and she wanted to ask for more details but she'd already learned in her short time with Master Sa-Vin that he would tell her all she needed to know when she needed to know it. So she just nodded and rinsed out her glass.

"The Council has asked to see you, Kat."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't believe so."

She followed him from the apartment without another word. It was the first time since being brought to the Temple that she would step foot in the Council Chamber and she stamped down on the spurt of worry that popped up inside. After the quick ride in the lift they waited outside the doors for a few minutes before being given permission to enter. All the members of the High Council were in their chairs watching as they walked to the center of the circle and bowed.

"What are your thoughts on your training, Katavé?" Master Windu asked almost before she'd lifted her head.

"My … thoughts?"

"Yes. Do you feel like you lagged behind your clan mates in anyway due to when you were brought to us?"

She frowned a bit as she thought through the question. "Perhaps some when I first came here though maybe overwhelmed is a better description than 'lagging behind.' There was so much about the basics of the Force and the foundations of the Jedi to learn in a rather short amount of time, the things that the others had been immersed in almost since birth, but once I got through that I didn't feel behind anyone at all. I also had to get past the grief of losing my parents and I'm sure that didn't make things any easier."

"So you don't feel your later start held you back?"

"No, not at all. Once I began my lessons I started to feel more comfortable here. Some of it actually seemed … familiar in a way. I can't quite explain it but it was almost like I was simply remembering things I'd forgotten I even knew."

"Your father's influence I sense in that," Master Yoda said quietly.

"Maybe. I don't recall him ever talking about any of … well, anything to do with the Force or the Jedi but perhaps I was able to feel some of it subconsciously."

"What about your parents?" Master Mundi asked, his dark eyes fixed on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you miss them?"

"I did … in the beginning. I do think about them from time to time now but I also believe they would be proud of me if they could see how far I've come."

"Would you return to your old way of life if you could?" He continued in his questioning.

Kat thought about that for a moment. Would she want to return to Naboo? Give up the opportunity she'd found here? Give up learning about the Force? "No, I would not go back. I am very happy with the path I have been set upon." She hesitated. "Might I ask the purpose of these questions, Masters?"

There were several moments of silence but Kat knew the Council was discussing something between themselves. Master Windu finally gave a slight nod.

"It is not common knowledge but our numbers have been dwindling … slowly. For whatever reason it is becoming more difficult to recognize and locate Force sensitives before they are beyond what we consider the optimum age to begin training. We have been discussing how we could reverse this trend."

Master Billaba gave her a small smile. "When you came to us you were technically beyond the age we would normally allow but Master Yoda said you were to be trained. We have watched your growth and development in the years since and have found much that has lead us to believe that age should not be what holds one back from possibly becoming a Jedi. Passing your Initiate Trials with high marks and being chosen by Master Bel on the first day of the Apprentice Tournament is proof enough that if one is strong with the Force then when they start their training should not matter."

"With this evidence we have decided that age will not be the _deciding_ factor on whether or not someone can be brought to the Temple for training," Master Windu told her. She felt the slight jolt of surprise then pleasure from her Master.

"I am glad to have been able to help even though I didn't know I was helping."

"What do you think of this change?"

She blinked in surprise at Master Mundi's question. They wanted her opinion? "I agree with your decision. If someone is strong with the Force they should at least get some basic training so as not to fall prey to the Dark Side. Knowing that there is something … different about yourself but not knowing what it is or how to handle it could make one vulnerable."

"Wise words from one so young," Master Yoda replied with a nod.

"I think some training is beneficial for anyone the Jedi find to be Force sensitive. Being unaware of that … potential … could make many vulnerable to the Dark Side."

"But wouldn't having some training make one that much more dangerous if they did fall to the dark?"

"Trained Jedi have fallen, haven't they?" she asked in response to Master Kloon's question. "If there is a crack, a weakness, in someone the Dark Side will find it and try to exploit it. With training one might be able to fill in that crack or at least recognize any attack and fight it."

They lapsed into silence again though Master Yoda gave them a slight nod. Master Sa-Vin seemed to understand that was the signal that they were dismissed and with a slight nudge through their Master-Apprentice bond (which she was glad to feel developing further every day) they left the room.

"You weren't expecting this?" she asked as soon as the door to the lift closed.

"No, I wasn't."

"But you are happy about their decision."

"I am indeed. I have long felt the restrictions put in place to allow one to come to the Temple were a bit … out dated and needed changing."

"Do you think this means there might be teenagers or adults coming to the Temple to start training?"

"I do not know. The logistics of how all that would work will be up to the Council to decide. I can't see them sticking a fifteen year old into a clan of toddlers, though, can you?"

She chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Someone that old would need an entirely different type of training, I think … at least in the beginning."

"Come. I believe it is time for our afternoon meditation," he said patting her shoulder, not even trying to conceal his mirth at her expression of displeasure with the plan. What he said next made her forget all about her displeasure. "After we are finished you will need to pack as we have been given our first mission off planet."


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving Forward

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thanks! I hope everyone is doing well. My motivation has finally returned from being MIA since March and I've been able to get quite a bit of writing done AND work more on my Cara Dune cosplay for the Rebel Legion. It feels good to be productive again! So here we go ... There is a BIG time jump as we start this chapter but I think you'll like where the chapter ends. :) There have been some new followers but no reviews in quite some time. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**.**

**It all belongs to George Lucas. Only Kat and her place in the galaxy is mine.**

* * *

**_Eleven years later …_**

Something was happening. Something was coming.

Change. Change was coming.

In her meditations lately she could feel things shifting around her. She hadn't been able to see what might be changing; in the last few years it had seemed as if the Force wasn't quite as … bright as it had been when she'd started her training. It was an odd feeling and one she'd learned her Master was experiencing as well. They had discussed it frequently but neither had been able to explain why such a thing was happening. It was certainly odd to feel such a thing so far into her training. The years had not been easy – and she'd had some frustrating moments when she'd wanted to give up – but through a lot of constant, hard work and Master Bel's unending patience with her she was almost ready to face the Trials. During her time as his apprentice she had traveled to worlds she'd never heard of and met species she'd never known existed. She had watched and learned how to defuse tense, volatile situations with words rather than force. Looking back she was amazed at how far she'd come and she was once again approaching a turning point. Perhaps that had something to do with the strangeness of her visions lately. Perhaps the Force was preparing her for whatever change might be coming. The thought was exciting and daunting at the same time.

_Her father was arguing in the Council Chamber … "Something is coming" and then her father and mother were discussing her … "I don't want her near any of it. Something is coming and I don't want my daughter caught up in the middle."_

_Yoda's voice echoed from her early days in the Temple … _

_"Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering" …_

_Swirling darkness. Vague shapes. Muffled voices. Screaming. Lightsabers clashing …_

_"It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"_

Her eyes snapped open but the voices she'd heard in the vision lingered in her consciousness for several more minutes. She'd never experienced anything like it before, something so … unsettling. Rubbing her hands over her face she took some deep breaths to get her heartbeat to return to normal. Once that had been accomplished she closed her eyes again in order to meditate some more in the hopes of releasing the unease caused by the vision into the Force.

"What is bothering you, Kat?"

"A vision, Master."

"You've had them before."

She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly. "Not like this."

"Does it have to do with the negations we just finished?"

"No. It has nothing to do with that. I usually only see my parents in them. This time … this time I'm not sure exactly what it was." She struggled to find the words. "I did see my parents, my father first arguing with someone I couldn't see in the Council Chamber then both of them together. He kept saying something was coming and he didn't want me involved. I heard Master Yoda's voice talking about anger and hate leading to the Dark Side then … I could only hear muffled voices, screams, lightsabers, then someone yelling about destroying the Sith and not joining them."

"The Sith?" He sat next to her, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"That's what I heard. Could it have been a vision from the past? The Sith have been gone for a millennia, haven't they?"

"That is what we have been told."

"You … don't believe that they are gone?"

"There will always be those that attempt to use the Force for evil but does that mean the Sith still lurk in the shadows? I'm not sure. Was there anything else in your vision?"

"No, Master. It was very … vague and it's left me feeling uneasy."

"Perhaps the stress of this mission has tired you out more than expected."

"It's possible I suppose but even though there were quite a few days filled with heated words I never felt like my senses or abilities were overly taxed … and the Falleen have said they will remain in the Republic. Our mission was successful."

She _was_ tired. The negotiations had been successful but long. They had been on a few of these types of missions in the past year; discontent was simmering in the outer edges of the galaxy – and in some not so outer places – with an alarming number of systems beginning to talk of leaving the Republic. The Senate had even given them a name, the Seperatists, and many Jedi had been sent out in an attempt to settle things down. Master Bel seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"The number of Jedi that have been sent to these types of negotiations is troubling."

"What do you think is behind all this? Has there ever been a time when so many planets have stated they might leave the Republic?"

"Not in over a thousand years at least. I feel … I feel that there is more behind this for so many to suddenly begin voicing these grievances."

"Perhaps that is why I have been feeling like a change is coming."

"Perhaps but now, my apprentice, it is time to return to Coruscant. Our work here is finished and the Council has asked to see you."

Kat stood in the center of the Council Chamber feeling a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Am I ready for a solo mission?"

Master Windu nodded. "The time has come for you to begin venturing out on your own. Your own master agrees that you are ready."

Kat cast a quick glance at Master Bel and he gave the subtlest of nods.

"Uniquely qualified for this you are," Yoda added.

"We are sending you to Naboo. A new queen has just been elected and there are already whispers of trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You are aware of the rising threat from the Separatists?" She nodded; hadn't they just returned from a mission to keep a system from joining them? "Naboo is situated at a pivotal spot on the hyperspace lanes … a spot that can control access in and out of the Core Worlds. It is something the renegade systems desperately want. So far the Naboo have rejected all offers to join the Separatists but now with this new queen they appear ready to ask more … forcefully."

"What is it about this queen that makes them feel they can move against the Naboo?"

"Her age. Queen Amidala is only fourteen."

"What would my mission be?"

"You will become one of her handmaidens. With your upbringing on the planet you will be able to blend in with the other girls though you will be the oldest of the group. Your mission will be not only to protect the queen but to help guide her in these troubling times until she becomes accustomed to her new position."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Masters, but I was five when I left Naboo. I have lived much more of my life here."

"Have confidence in yourself you must," Yoda told her gently.

"Once there make sure to keep your eyes open and listen to what the Force is telling you," Master Windu emphasized.

"Know you are a Jedi no one must," Yoda said pointing his gimmer stick at her. She raised an eyebrow at that but remained quiet.

"Yes. We are hoping this situation will help us determine who is stirring up the systems in the Outer Rim and you will be more likely to learn something if no one is aware you are a Jedi."

"You also believe there is more behind all this dissension than just star systems not getting what they want from the Senate?" she asked.

"Also you say? Thoughts on this you have, Katavé?"

Master Bel prodded her a bit through their bond and she nodded. "More of a feeling. We've discussed that it can't be just a coincidence that all these systems are suddenly unhappy with the Republic."

"Hopeful we are that answers you will find on Naboo," Master Yoda replied with a nod.

"Your transport to Theed will be leaving tomorrow morning. May the Force be with you, Apprentice Díaantí."

She recognized their dismissal from Master Windu and gave her bow then followed her own Master out the door. They rode the turbolift down in silence though her mind was anything but quiet. Master Bel seemed content to leave her to her thoughts until they entered their apartment.

"It is natural to be nervous, Kat."

"I feel like there is quite a bit resting on this mission."

"Any information we can give to the Chancellor about who is inciting all this trouble would be a tremendous help but don't let that interfere with the true purpose of your mission: keeping an eye on the new Queen of Naboo."

"Being back there after so long will be strange."

"Are you afraid to return?"

"No. My memories there are happy ones but I suppose seeing places I once went with my parents might be a bit disconcerting."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of. Most would feel something similar if they returned to a place that held happy memories yet knowing the people that helped make those memories were no longer there."

"But I am a Jedi. I should be able to be in such a situation without worrying if my emotions might rear up."

He came to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kat. As much as we are taught that there is 'no emotion only peace' we are human and there is not enough teaching in the galaxy that can make us feel absolutely nothing. As long as you don't let emotions control your actions then you are doing well."

"Thank you, Master."

"It will be too quiet here while you're gone. Be safe and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Clad in civilian clothes Kat stepped off the ship. She was a bit surprised no nostalgia had hit her yet. Taking a deep breath she looked around for whoever was to take her to the palace. There was a rather stern, dark skinned man coming towards her at a brisk pace and she guessed this was her ride.

"Katavé Díaantí? I am Captain Typho, head of her Majesty's security. Will you please come with me?"

He led her to where a speeder was waiting. Once they were settled in the back Typho signaled to the driver and they took off through the streets of Theed. For several moments she could only stare at the buildings passing by them, occasionally seeing something familiar. Thankfully there was no feeling of sadness at the thought, just a sense of peace at seeing where she'd lived those happy years with her parents. The architecture, the colors, the sounds were so different to what she was accustomed to on Coruscant. The sight of trees and flowers and the canals brought a smile to her face and she was tempted to ask Captain Typho if they could stop so she could dip her hands in the water.

"We were told that you were born on Naboo."

"That is correct. I left not long before my sixth birthday."

"Your parents were killed in the blast at the Science Academy?" She nodded. "I hope returning here does not bring back any bad memories."

"No, the only memories I have here are very pleasant."

He lowered his voice a bit. "You have been made aware of the situation we are facing?"

"Only that there are threats emerging against the Queen."

"I hope you will be able to keep her Majesty safe and determine who is posing the most danger to her during your time with us." He proceeded to fill her in on what they knew though it wasn't much more than what the Council had told her.

After a short ride he was ushering her into the Palace and quickly up stairs and along corridors. Everything was so serene flowing together seamlessly. The gentle pastel colors, the marble floors and columns, the tapestries and works of art, the soaring ceilings all spoke of a people that valued all that was pleasing and beautiful and comfortable. There was nothing industrial or bland. Even the Jedi Temple didn't quite match the Palace for its beauty.

They stopped before a large ornate double door and after a brief transmission on his comlink Typho opened the door and motioned for her to proceed him inside. The room she stepped into was just a beautiful as what she'd already seen but there was a more personal, lived in feeling here. The couches and chairs proclaimed it to be a sitting room of sorts and her eyes fell on the sole occupant of the room: a young woman seated in front of a large window. She was quite young but there was no weakness or uncertainty on her face or emanating from her. Despite her age it was clear Queen Amidala was no pushover and for a moment Kat wondered why she was needed.

"Your Majesty, may I present Katavé Díaantí."

The queen stood and held out a hand. "Welcome, Katavé. It's an honor to meet you. I am Padmé."


	7. Chapter 7 - And So it Begins

**A/N: Hello! I hope some of you are still out there. I apologize for how sporadic my posts are but my motivation just comes and goes these days, never sticking around for very long. So ... here we go ... this chapter starts the action from Episode 1. If you have read my original Kat story you will recognize some of the last half of the chapter (a lot of it comes from the movie, too, so ...). Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile and I could really use some smiles these days!**

**.**

**Brookh: I'm so glad to hear you are enjoying it so far! I hope you continue to do so!**

**.**

**A galaxy far, far away and all its denizens belong to George Lucas. Kat is mine.**

* * *

Kat stared at her reflection in the mirror. This had been unexpected.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, your Majesty - "

"Padmé, please."

"Nothing is wrong, Padmé. I'm just not used to clothes like this or my hair fixed up." She ran her hands down the fabric of the dress she was now wearing while turning her head a bit to see the fancy coil of hair gathered at the nape of her neck. "Thank you for finding a way to hide my apprentice braid."

"Of course." The younger girl stepped closer to adjust the hood over her head. "The other handmaidens won't question it and your hair will most likely be hidden any time we're beyond the doors of our private quarters."

She took a deep breath as she again peered at what she saw in the mirror. It would take some getting used to but it wasn't … bad. "Is this how most ladies dress?"

Padmé grinned. "Here they do anyway. I'm not sure about other planets. We have to dress pretty in order to attract the males."

"I'll get accustomed to it eventually. Who knows, maybe I'll find I like a pretty dress now and then."

"Come on. The others are anxious to meet you."

.

Acclimating herself to a 'normal' life, even though it was as a royal handmaiden, was much harder than Kat had expected. The physical training the girls had to undergo under the watchful eye of Captain Panaka was not difficult though she had to constantly remind herself that none of the other girls could know that she was a Jedi in training. That combined with the security measures they had to learn showed her how little she cared to use a blaster; a lightsaber was so much more refined. It was learning about clothes and makeup and all manner of feminine things that gave her the most trouble. Kat kept her feelings on the matter well hidden but she knew it was perfectly clear to the others that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing … at least in the beginning. Thankfully it hadn't seemed to affect her acceptance. She hadn't been sure how the other girls would feel about her considering her long absence from Naboo (which was easily explained by the death of her parents) but they were all friendly and welcoming and after a little time had passed they all got along quite well together. She was always aware of the age difference however. It seemed to be the biggest difference between them rather than her Jedi training. The topics the girls discussed when alone in their quarters – mainly centered around boys and young men they knew and thoughts on the latest fashions – was something she just could not contribute to though it was amusing to listen to them pine after this boy or that one. It was rather eye opening to learn how regular females thought and felt and what things interested them and Kat began to feel like she might learn something from the younger girls before her mission ended ... though she doubted she would have much use for make up back in the Jedi Temple.

Despite their youth the other handmaidens were very intelligent and quick learners. They took their positions seriously. It was encouraging to see how hard they worked to learn all the things required of them: physical fitness, blaster and hand to hand combat training, palace security systems and protocol, the ins and outs of political intrigue. Kat was satisfied that once she returned to Coruscant the Queen would be well protected.

* * *

**_A year later …_**

The cavern was lit by the turquoise glow from her saber as she worked quickly through the familiar moves. She had her father's lightsaber with her and she had begun teaching herself how to dual wield them but so far she was not very good at it. This evening she had decided to just stick with what she knew and continue to hone those skills. Kat could feel herself relaxing. The last month or so had been full of unease on Naboo. The Trade Federation had slowly become more and more demanding in its 'requests' for the planet to join the Seperatists. Padmé and her councilors were not fools; they knew why their planet was so sought after and it was just as Master Windu had stated that day in the Council Chamber: control of hyperspace access. There had been endless meetings with the Royal Advisory Council, conversations with Senator Palpatine, and countless discussions with Captain Panaka on how to keep Padmé safe in any situation that might arise. Thus it had been a few weeks since she'd last been able to come down here and it was a relief to drop the disguise for just a little while. It had been Padmé's idea for her to make use of the underground tunnels and caverns and she was extremely grateful for the young woman's intuition especially now with her unsettling dreams making sleep difficult. She'd never experienced such a thing before outside of her meditations and she wished there was someone she could discuss them with; Master Yoda's thoughts would be welcome.

Glancing at the chrono she'd brought with her she realized she'd been gone a couple hours and it wouldn't do for the other girls to wake up and find her missing. Padmé had been very generous to allow her this time – and cover for her during it if needed – so she didn't want to take advantage of the opportunity. She threw her lightsaber one last time at the target she'd erected at the other end of the cavern, watching its quick spin as it made contact and she called it back to hand.

"That's quite impressive."

Thumbing the saber off she turned to where Padmé was standing at the bottom of the stone steps. "I thought you were asleep. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just extremely curious as to what a Jedi did. I'd never met one until you came."

"Don't base your opinion of the Jedi just off me. I am still just a padawan learner. There are many other, much more experienced Jedi in the Order."

"Do not sell yourself short, Kat. In the time you've been with us you've given me quite a favorable opinion of the Jedi."

"I am glad to hear it. I'd hate to ruin Naboo's perception of the Jedi on my very first solo mission," she replied with a chuckle as she hid her saber in a carefully concealed pocket.

"The Jedi truly send students out alone on missions?"

"Yes. It's seen as a big test for senior padawans. If we are successful in this step then we are usually deemed ready to take the Trials."

"And that means you'll then be a full Jedi?" She nodded. "What happens then?"

"Anything could happen then. Most likely I'll be sent on another mission not long after my Knighting Ceremony."

"Will you be able to take a padawan?"

"It wouldn't be forbidden but I don't think brand new Jedi Knights are advised to take on an apprentice so quickly. I know I would not feel anywhere near ready to shoulder such a burden; I want to have time to grow and mature and gain the wisdom I feel is essential in teaching another. That will only come through time and experience."

"Do you think you'll want to train someone as a Jedi?" Padmé asked as they began to climb the stairs that would take them back to the Queen's private room.

"Maybe. When the time comes the Force will guide me in the right direction … though I hope that time is still quite a ways away."

They had barely closed the hidden passageway when there was a knock on the outer door. Padmé quickly climbed back into her bed and Kat yanked off her boots before going to see who wanted to see the Queen so early. It was Panaka and she could sense the tension flowing off of him.

"I need to speak to Her Highness."

"What is the matter?" Padmé asked coming to the door.

"We need to call the Council in for an emergency meeting."

"What has happened, Captain?"

"I believe the Trade Federation are blockading the planet."

Padmé frowned and glanced at her. "Get the others up immediately."

* * *

The morning sun reflected off the pale stone and green roofs of the capital. Gardens were in bloom and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the many trees that lined the city streets. Theed's citizens could be seen going about their daily business, their colorful clothing making them seem like part of the landscape. The peaceful view outside the window was not a reflection of what was racing through Kat's mind as she looked out at the scene. For several weeks her unease had been growing but the reason why had remained hidden from her. It almost felt like there was something blocking her ability to really touch the Force; it was perplexing and something she would have to bring up with the Council when she returned to Coruscant. However the cause of that unease had now been made clear. Potential destruction was hovering just beyond the atmosphere of the planet and at any moment it could descend upon them. All the Naboo had built here, all that they loved, could be gone in an instant. It was a sobering and terrifying thought. The Federation had done nothing except blockade the planet until now. They had received word, though still not verified, that transport ships had landed and deployed thousands of battle droids. Something about the move was worrisome to her beyond the obvious reasons. If it was true this tactic just didn't make sense. She had no idea what the Queen was going to do – Padmé had refused to believe the rumors of droid ships landing - and she was glad she was not in such an exalted position though she felt her job of protecting the young woman was about to become a bit more difficult.

"Kat, the Queen requests our presence in the Throne Room. She has had news from Senator Palpatine and intends on speaking with the Viceroy." She turned from the window and followed Rabé, pulling the hood of her dress over her head. It was a short walk to where the Queen was assembled with Captain Panaka, Governor Bibble, and the other members of Naboo's Royal Advisory Council. Kat took her seat near the window on the Queen's right. She was glad her hood concealed her face as she couldn't stop the frown that crossed her features when Viceroy Nute Gunray appeared on the view screen.

"Again you come before us, Your Highness," he purred in his slimy voice.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

A smirk. "I was not aware of such a failure."

"I'm aware the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

She could see the fleeting look of surprise cross the Queen's face as she studied the Neimoidian's image but it was gone in an instant. "Beware, Viceroy. The Trade Federation has gone too far this time."

"Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We shall see." The Queen cut off the view screen and silence filled the room. After a moment she turned to Captain Panaka. "Send word to Senator Palpatine that I wish to speak with him again … immediately."

No one spoke as they waited. The Queen paced a bit, deep in thought and Kat felt a surge of sympathy for her. Though she was intelligent and extremely capable she was so young to have such burdens put on her shoulders. She had only been queen for a year and, just as Master Yoda and Master Windu had hinted at, the Federation seemed to have chosen to attack them now, feeling the leadership was weak and wouldn't be able to withstand them. She laughed to herself; they had certainly underestimated Naboo's young queen if that was what they believed. When they received word that a communication from the Senator was incoming, Amidala returned to her throne.

"Senator, I understood from you that the Supreme Chancellor was sending ambassadors to force the Trade Federation into a settlement. However no one has arrived to start the negotiations."

The look of confusion on the Senator's face was clear even in the hologram.

"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors haven't arrived? How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor, his ambassadors did arrive. It must be the ... get ... negotiate ..." The Senator's image began sputtering and then faded out.

"Senator Palpatine?" There was worry in Amidala's voice. She turned to Panaka. "What's happening?" The Captain gave an order through his comlink.

"A malfunction?" Bibble asked.

Panaka grimaced. "It could be the Trade Federation jamming us, Your Highness."

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion," Bibble said ominously.

The Queen stared at him. "Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far."

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished," Panaka argued.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation," Amidala told them.

Bibble almost snorted. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." The Governor's words were met with tense silence. Kat could sense the conflict in the Queen.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness," Panaka finally spoke, trying to keep his voice calm. "Our security forces will be no match against a battle hardened Federation army."

Amidala met his gaze. "We have lived in peace since the time of King Jafan. I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." She rose, motioning to her handmaidens, and they left the room. Kat quickly made her way to the Queen's side. The two distanced themselves slightly from the other handmaidens.

"What do your senses tell you?"

"Something is not right about this whole situation. Gunray and the Trade Federation are cowards. This seems completely out of character for them."

Amidala thought for a moment. "Captain Panaka was correct though. This is a volatile situation. We are a peaceful planet and the Federation knows it." Kat acknowledged the truth in her words.

"There are the measures King Veruna put in place, the Armed Corps and the N-1 squadron."

The Queen shook her head. "Even if I wished to send them into action, which I do not, the Council would never agree to such a move."

"Then we must take measures to assure you are protected." She met her gaze and Amidala reluctantly nodded.

.

It wasn't long before their fears were realized. Kat and the other handmaidens stood back as the Queen stared out the window, watching helplessly as lines of battle droids marched through the city streets towards the palace.

"Come, Your Highness," Captain Panaka said, jogging around the corner. "We need to be ready to meet with the Viceroy. We have no way to resist those droids and he knows it." She nodded and they all quickly filed into the Queen's private quarters. While Panaka kept watch at a window, the handmaidens quickly helped the Queen from her ornate robes and make up and into one of their orange hooded gowns. As she changed Sabé was dressed in a black dress and large feathered headdress, layers of make up completing the deception. Though she preferred to be unnoticed and liked removing the trappings of her station Padmé nonetheless hated the danger she was placing her friend in by resorting to this ruse. Sabé knew her job, though, and through months of practice could imitate the Queen exactly. Once she was in the clothes and the make up was in place no one would be able to detect the slightest difference. It had been a surprise to Kat when the girls had come up with the idea in the first place but had applauded their taking control of the situation. Now that they were actually putting the decoy plan into action she fully saw the brilliance of it.

"They have entered the palace. We should await them in the Throne Room," Panaka said from the doorway. Padmé nodded and she followed behind the decoy Queen with the other handmaidens.

.

Kat almost laughed to herself. There were at least twenty droids surrounding the Queen and her handmaidens. Perhaps she should feel flattered that the Viceroy saw them as such a threat.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble said in exasperation.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," the Queen said firmly.

"Now, now, Your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." Kat felt anger bubble up inside and could sense Padmé stiffen beside her. Gunray ordered the droids to take them away and they were marched out of the palace. Sticking close to Padmé as they fell in line behind Sabé and Governor Bibble she contemplated whether it would be a wise decision to pull out her sabers, revealing herself so they would be free. She quickly dismissed the idea; what would they do even if she took out the guards surrounding them? Once in the streets they could see other groups of citizens being rounded up and lead away as well. Her eyes darted around while they were lead through the city, looking for any possible means of escape as they passed through alleyways and over the canals. As the thought went through her mind she knew it was pointless. The Trade Federation was in control of the city - and probably the planet - and there was no where to hide. Unless Padmé had some trick up her sleeve, Kat saw no way out of this mess. That frustrated her to no end; they were smarter than this. Still trying to come up with some plan as they were lead down a smaller street she suddenly became aware of … could it be? Though she gave no outward sign of surprise her senses nonetheless were searching the area and … yes! There it was. Kat bit back a sigh.

Jedi.

Someone … two someones were here and quickly approaching. Surely they would have a way out of this. Despite realizing potential help was on the way she strengthened her mental shields; she was still undercover and until the threat against the Queen was taken care of undercover she must remain. As they approached an overhead footbridge she felt the Jedi as strongly as if they were right in front of her … and then they were! She watched with satisfaction as the two quickly and effectively disposed of their guards and ushered them out of the street and into a small alley. She brought up the rear of their group out of habit and found the younger of the Jedi behind her. There was something familiar about him though she tried not to stare.

"Your Highness, we are the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," Bibble said a bit sarcastically.

Kat didn't hear a word of what Bibble said next as she was fighting back her shock at coming face to face with her old friend and panic at coming face to face with her old friend. Would he remember her? It had been … how long? At least ten years and she had grown up and changed since he'd last seen her. He wouldn't recognize her. He wouldn't. She tried to blend in with the other girls as much as possible, further strengthening her mental shields, and for the first time was thankful for the dress and hood.

"The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon corrected the Govenor. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

Panaka stepped forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way," Panaka motioned, answering the Jedi's question. Once they were in the hallway, the Captain carefully cracked open the hanger door, Qui-Gon peering over his shoulder.

"There are too many of them," Panaka said with frustration.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. Padmé was at her left elbow with Kat close by her side. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." Again, she could almost hear the thoughts racing through Padmé's mind as she tried to work out the best course of action. Qui-Gon's gaze darted from the Queen to each of the handmaidens before pausing on her and Kat saw something flash across his eyes.

_Kriff_.

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble said indignantly.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her," the Captain told them, anger lacing through his words.

Qui-Gon looked at the Queen thoughtfully. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Kat jerked a bit as he almost echoed her earlier warning to Padmé word for word. She was glad to hear that her instincts had been correct and she hadn't just been spouting nonsense. Her friend lightly touched her hand, acknowledging that she, too, remembered their earlier conversation.

Bibble seemed to see the logic in the Jedi's plan and pleaded with the Queen. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

The Queen turned to look at Padmé. "Either choice presents great risk to us all."

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padmé responded in their coded language, letting Sabé know what she wished to do.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon told her.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate." She turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka led them through the hanger door towards the waiting ship. Kat spared one glance over her shoulder, giving a last, tight smile to Yané and Saché who were remaining behind with Governor Bibble. Panaka motioned to where a large group of pilots were surrounded by battle droids.

"We need to free those pilots."

"I'll take care of that," Obi-Wan stated, veering away from the group with the Queen. She couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eye as Qui-Gon faced one of the droids that stepped into their path.

"Where are you going?" it asked.

"I'm ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?" The droid seemed a bit confused for a moment, stuttering as it tried to compute what Qui-Gon had just told it. Apparently it failed. "You're under arrest!" it finally ordered. At those words chaos ensued. Kat wished she could pull out her weapon and lend a hand but they had the situation under control. Before the guards in front of them could draw their blasters Qui-Gon had sliced them in half, using the Force to push a couple more into a wall. Obi-Wan had attacked the droids guarding the pilots, leaving piles of broken body parts in his wake.

"Go!" he ordered. The pilots didn't need to be told twice. Some ran on board the ship while the majority headed towards where Governor Bibble was waiting. As the Queen and her handmaidens hurried on board Kat turned to watch Obi-Wan finishing off the last few droids with a twirl of his lightsaber. An impressive and flamboyant show for sure. With that last thought she dashed on board, anxious to be away before the Viceroy became aware of their escape. She felt the ship roar to life beneath her feet and quickly found a seat; being thrown into a wall if the ship had to make some quick evasive maneuvers was not something she wanted to experience. A moment later Obi-Wan strode by, his eyes flicking to her as he made his way to the cockpit, and she tried to disappear into her hood.

An explosion rocked the ship and she gripped the edge of her seat. More blasts sounded near the hull and she knew they must be approaching the blockade. She caught Padmé's gaze from across the room and could see the concern in her eyes. They couldn't defend themselves against whatever was firing on them; they weren't in a warship, they had no weapons. For not the first time Kat wondered if perhaps the Naboo were wrong in thinking that peaceful negotiations could solve every problem. That certainly hadn't worked this time and maybe if they'd had a reputation for not always being so passive the Federation wouldn't have dared attack them in the first place. After several heart stopping moments of explosions and the ship rocking violently she could feel the signs of acceleration under her feet and the sounds of battle faded quickly. Her shoulders sagged in relief; they had made it.

Not very long after the Jedi, along with Panaka and a blue astomech droid entered the room. Kat took her place beside Padmé. They had decided, for the time being, to leave Sabé disguised as the Queen.

"Are we free of the blockade, Captain?"

"Yes, Your Highness. We have taken some damage but were able to make it through thanks to this extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt it saved our ship as well as our lives," he explained.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?"

Panaka wiped some dirt off the dome of the droid. "R2-D2, Your Highness."

The Queen smiled at the blue droid. "Thank you Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal. Padmé, clean this droid up as best you can, it deserves our gratitude." Padmé bowed her head and went to stand next to the droid. It would be easier for Sabé to see any of her signals from there. "Continue, Captain." Kat caught the cautious look Panaka shot Qui-Gon, who took a step forward.

"Your Highness, we are headed for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. The hyperdrive has been damaged and there we will be able to make needed repairs before traveling on to Coruscant."

"And is this repair essential?"

"If it is not repaired we will not make it any further without the Federation finding us."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka spoke up. "Tatoonie is very dangerous. It is controlled by gangs run by the Hutts."

"You must trust my judgment on this," Qui-Gon said confidently.

Padmé made a slight motion with her hand. To anyone else it would look like she was merely adjusting her robes but it was one of the ways they'd created to communicate when Sabé was acting as a decoy.

"Then we shall trust you, Master Jedi and hope that you are correct," the Queen said.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Waiting Game

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you. I am sorry my posts aren't on any kind of schedule but my motivation/inspiration come and go like the waves on a beach; here one moment and gone the next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you've read my first story you will recognize quite a bit of this but things will veer from the known for a little while after this. Let me know what you think!**

**.**

**Paul: Thanks. Qui-Gon for sure senses "something." **

**.**

**All rights belong to Lucas, blah blah blah. Kat belongs to me.**

* * *

Kat sat at the table in the common area of the ship. She had chosen a place away from the royal quarters as she had no wish to hear the lamentations of the other handmaidens about where they were headed. Padmé could deal with them for the moment. Though she agreed with Qui-Gon on this next move it didn't make her any less nervous. Her nerves had been stretched thin for several weeks now and this new dilemma just added to the stress. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she'd arrived on Naboo but being chased through the galaxy by the Trade Federation certainly had not been on the list. It threw a new perspective on protecting the young Queen. Closing her eyes she tried to relax; if she was going to be of any use to Padmé she needed to be calm. The attempt didn't work; it wasn't long before she knew she was being watched.

"Can I help you, Master Qui-Gon?" She didn't even have to look, she just knew who was there. She strengthened the mental shields she'd learned to hide her Force signature and focused on remaining calm in his presence so as not to give anything away.

"I didn't mean to disturb you ..." he trailed off.

She finally opened her eyes. "Kat," she replied, realizing why his voice had trailed off. Hopefully he would be satisfied with just her nickname. There was no way of knowing if he would remember the full name of the little girl he'd brought back from Naboo all those years ago but she wasn't willing to risk anything poking those memories free.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kat." His voice was low and warm just as she remembered. With a smile she indicated one of the chairs nearby, knowing that he had come here to talk. Once he was settled he looked back at her. "If you don't mind my saying so, you appear to be much older than the other handmaidens."

"You would be correct in that assumption. I am twenty-two. Usually the queen's handmaidens are all of an age with the monarch but it was felt someone a tad bit older would be useful this time, considering the youth of the Queen. I also share some ancestor, an uncle I believe, with her and that is why I was accepted." She stuck to the story that had been concocted for her.

"A voice of wisdom then?"

She laughed a bit. "I suppose that's what they hoped for but I doubt I'm any wiser than she is despite the eight years I have on her. Perhaps a steadying voice to curb any potential rashness is a more accurate description of the position I fill."

He chuckled then locked gazes with her and she knew he had come to the real reason behind his interest in her. "Then you have lived on Naboo your whole life?"

"I believe so. My parents were living on Alderaan when I was born but came here when I was a baby to be nearer to family." She hoped he wouldn't ask anything more because they hadn't created a back story much further than what she'd already told him.

"Your parents must be proud to see their daughter serving the Queen."

"I believe they would be if they were alive. Mother and Father died when I was five and the Queen's family took me in."

"Who were your parents? Do you know if they ever lived on Coruscant? You seem a bit familiar. Perhaps I knew them," he asked after a thoughtful pause. Warning bells sounded in her head though she kept a calm expression on her face.

"Prensi and Thay and no, Master Qui-Gon, I am not sure if they ever lived on the capital. As far as I know Mother's family was from Alderaan and Father's was from Naboo."

"I am sorry to hear that you have been so alone."

"Oh I am not alone, Master Jedi. My adoptive family became by own when they took me in. I have never felt alone." At least that was the truth though about the Jedi and not the Naberries. He simply nodded, his thoughtful eyes still on her and she knew he had his suspicions. She sighed inwardly; keeping her true identity from them was going to be an extreme test on her abilities.

Luckily it didn't take very long to reach Tatooine and Kat was able to avoid the two Jedi during the short journey. Once they were told they'd be landing shortly Padmé had shocked her friends by informing them that she would be accompanying Qui-Gon into town.

"But Your Highness! You heard what Captain Panaka said. It's dangerous! It's controlled by gangsters," Rabé cried, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, but I am curious. I have lived my entire life on Naboo and I want to see as many other systems as possible while I have the chance. Besides, I'll be with a Jedi and he won't let me come to any harm." There was no point in arguing with her; once Padmé had made up her mind there was usually no chance in changing it. However, after she'd changed into their everyday attire of tunic, breeches, and boots, she'd pulled Kat aside.

"I believe you will be safe. No one here is looking for you," she said before her friend could ask what was on her mind.

"I should've known you would answer my question before I even asked," Padmé replied with a smile.

"Isn't that why I am here?"

"It is, indeed, but it's not the only reason. You have become my friend, Kat, and I would value your opinion even without your special circumstances."

"Be careful, Padmé. Stay close to Master Qui-Gon and please don't get any hair brained ideas."

"Hey, its me," the younger woman said with a grin.

"That is exactly what I mean."

She watched as Panaka led her down the boarding ramp after the departed Qui-Gon and Artoo. Her shoulders slumped a little. She hadn't lied to her but she also hadn't told Padmé everything. No, she didn't think the queen would come to any harm here but there was something about this place that made her feel ... on edge. This was different from what she had been feeling for the past few weeks on Naboo. It wasn't necessarily a feeling of negativity or foreboding, more like expectancy, as if the space around her was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. Because of her need to hide her identity she couldn't probe into the Force too much without alerting the other Jedi. It was too confusing for her and she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, again wishing she could talk to Master Yoda about what she was sensing.

Once the small group had disappeared behind the sands and Panaka had returned to ship (grumbling the whole way), Kat returned to their quarters to change into clothes more comfortable and more fitting for their current situation. Sabé had removed the queen's headdress, hidden as she was from everyone else on the ship, though the robes and make up remained. When she emerged in the same tunic and breeches that Padmé had donned the decoy queen and remaining handmaidens began plying her with questions.

"Will she be safe ... Are we safe? ... Can the ship be fixed?"

Kat pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I believe she will be safe. As Master Qui-Gon said, no one here is looking for the Queen of Naboo, and they are even less likely to take any notice of what will appear to be a simple girl in town with her father." She paused before answering the next question, trying to organize the thoughts and feelings that were swirling inside. "We are safe here for the same reasons; no one is looking for us." Kat chose not to mention that something about this planet put her on edge again.

"And the ship? Will we even be able to get to Coruscant?" Sabé asked again.

At this Kat could only shrug a bit. "I'm afraid I don't know much about that but Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka seem to think it can be repaired. I can ask Captain Olie or the younger Jedi for more specifics if it would make you feel any better." The other girls nodded, then fell into their previous topic of conversation - how uncomfortable their current situation was - and she left with a relieved sigh. Ric Olie was not in the cockpit but one of the other pilots assured her that the hyperdrive could be fixed as long as the correct parts were found. She stared out the front windows at a seemingly never ending stretch of pale sand and hoped Qui-Gon would be successful; she did not want to stay here. After delivering her little tidbit of information to the other girls she entered the main hold of the ship. As she would be no help when it came to the repairs she wanted to find something to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied. She was sifting through the supplies in one of the storage compartments when she again felt someone watching her. Turning around her eyes met Obi-Wan's - and it felt like everything around her froze. He was wiping his hands on a piece of cloth, probably having just come from working on the hyperdrive, and his cloak had been removed, leaving his lithe form much more visible. She desperately searched for something to say but her brain seemed suddenly addled. What was wrong with her? This was _Obi-Wan_! Though he surely didn't recognize or remember her she certainly remembered him … which was why the staring she was currently doing had her completely discombobulated and unable to form a single word. Perhaps he would think nothing more than she was just a girl that thought he was attractive … which was mortifying in itself.

"Can I help you with something?" she finally managed, amazed at the calmness of her voice. How in the galaxy had she managed _that_?

"Looking for something?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for not answering her question and the ridiculousness of his own. It was the first thing that had popped in his head when he'd spotted her alone in the room. Until right then she'd just been one of the Queen's handmaidens, cloaked in a dress the color of a sunset, but now the dress had been replaced and he could actually _see_ her. She was older than he'd expected, considering the apparent young age of the Queen, with brown hair pulled back in some kind of braided style that left the back of her neck clear. The tunic and breeches she was wearing seemed to suit her better than her earlier attire. And then she'd turned to him, his chest tightening in an odd way when their eyes met, and his mind had gone blank. He pushed those strange feelings away; they were not appropriate. As they stared at each other something nagged at the back of his mind … it was almost as if the young woman in front of him was familiar.

"Checking our food supply. We don't know how long we will be here and I for one do not relish the idea of going into that spaceport to find more." Then she grinned. "And since the Queen really has no plans to leave the royal quarters I'm pretty much left to my own devices for now." He nodded but remained silent and she found herself slightly amused; she'd expected him to be much more eloquent. Taking a step towards him she held out a hand. "I'm Kat."

That seemed to wake him up and he took her hand with a smile. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She frantically searched for something to say that would keep him from asking about _her_. "How long have you been a Jedi?" A little feigned ignorance couldn't hurt, she figured. She hadn't seen or heard from him in ten years; it was only natural she'd be curious.

"I'm still just a Padawan."

"Does that mean you're not a Jedi?"

"I am a Jedi though I am still considered just a student. I have not yet taken the trials to become a Jedi Knight."

"How long have you been in training?"

"I was brought to the Temple before I was a year old. Master Yoda was my first mentor, he undertakes the early training of all the Younglings, and Qui-Gon took me on as an apprentice when I was thirteen." She raised an eyebrow and he grinned a bit sheepishly, knowing what she was asking. "I'm twenty five now."

She was content to let him keep talking. "Are all children brought to the Temple so young?"

"In most cases, yes. I think there have been a few isolated cases of a child coming to the Temple when they were a bit older but once they're beyond a year or two old they're considered too old to train."

So he hadn't heard about the Council's plans to loosen that restriction. She wondered if he had remembered the little girl he'd been friends with that had come to the Temple at five years old?

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been one of the Queen's handmaidens? How did you even end up in such a position?"

_Kriff._ He was asking questions now. "Girls are chosen from a pool of acceptable candidates - are they similar in age to the Queen? are their family connections correct? have they had any political training? - right before the new Queen's coronation. From then on we are to be always at her side, or at least nearby, to help with anything she may require."

"Forgive me but you don't seem to be the same age as the Queen."

Kat chuckled. "It is clear that I must find a new skin care regiment if my age difference is so noticeable. Master Qui-Gon said the same thing not too long before he left."

Obi-Wan flushed red and she found it rather adorable. "No, no. That is not what I meant at all," he stammered. "She is just obviously quite young and you're ...I mean ...oh blast!" She choked back the laugh that wanted to escape; he was clearly mortified at what he thought he'd implied.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you. And you are correct. I am several years older than the Queen. I'm afraid I've reached the ripe old age of twenty-two. As I told your Master earlier, I was chosen because we share a relative and they felt, since she is so young, someone a bit older would help keep things under control."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I suppose I do. She is a dear friend, almost like a younger sister, and I am happy to offer any help I can. Fourteen is quite young to have so much responsibility resting on your shoulders."

"What will you do once her term is ended?"

Kat paused before answering. "I haven't really thought about it. There will be options I can choose from I'm sure."

"What about your own family? Why wouldn't you return to them?"

"My parents died many years ago."

Obi-Wan felt a bit foolish again, having brought up something that was probably a touchy subject though looking at the young woman seated across from him she didn't seem upset by it. He was intrigued by her. Though outwardly she seemed quite poised and calm, from her earlier teasing he suspected she had a bit of a mischievous streak hidden away. And there was still that nagging feeling that he _knew_ her …

They talked for a bit longer until his comlink beeped and he excused himself.

Heaving a sigh of relief that she could relax a bit Kat returned to the storage compartments, repacking everything she'd pulled out during her inventory, though her thoughts were no longer on the task at hand. She felt her cheeks redden when she realized she'd been thinking about Obi-Wan's blue eyes. How inappropriate! She was a Jedi – or almost one – just as he was and that was not a thought she should be entertaining even for a moment. Focusing on the items she still had to put away she tried to not think about just how handsome he had become. When she was finished with that she debated grabbing one of the quarterstaffs in their (minimal) weapons hold and practicing some of the moves Panaka had taught them since she couldn't practice with her lightsaber. Perhaps working off some energy would redirect her wayward thoughts from a certain senior Padawan. Then, as if her thoughts could make him appear, Obi-Wan was back at her side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again but you might be able to help me."

"I can try."

"Is there anything on board that we could use to barter with?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him thoughtfully. "Barter with?"

"Yes. It seems Qui-Gon was able to locate the parts we need but the dealer will not accept the credits we have."

She frowned. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course Republic Credits would be worthless out here. So he needs something to trade the parts for?" Obi-Wan nodded and she sighed. "We have some of the Queen's clothes but as I doubt anyone in a place like this has need of such garments they wouldn't fetch a fair price."

He didn't seem surprised by the information. "That's what I thought but I wanted to make sure I hadn't overlooked anything." Despite the danger in doing so she followed him back to the empty cockpit as he talked to Qui-Gon a few more moments on the comlink, then they both sat down and stared out the windows. The wind was picking up, blowing sand every which way. It seemed so desolate.

"I hope your Master has some trick up his sleeve or else we're going to be here a very long time."

"I hope so, too."


End file.
